


PTSD

by Skyline_e



Series: Mental Health [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accident, Car Accident, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, meantal health story, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace was the first one of his friends to get a car licence; being born early had its perks. But, when an accident happen and Ace lands in the hospital, it causes changes and issues that will be tough to handle for everyone (A Mental health story)
Series: Mental Health [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/681875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is a new fic, a Mental Health fic_   
>  _As the title says, this will deal with PTSD, but not the general War type, which many think is the only PTSD one can have. A bit more info is at the end as usual_   
>  _I hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

Ace laughed, turning the music a bit up, singing with the song they all loved. He had just been at the movies with Sanji, Biggie, Deuce, and Kent. Thatch was supposed to join, but couldn't after all, making so Biggie could join. They had all watched the new Avengers movie, which was awesome! He was the only one who had a driving license, getting it 3 weeks ago when he turned 16. Being born on the first of January had its perks now and then. He had a sort of new car, just 3 years old, Pops being awesome and helping him buy it since he had done so well at school lately. He had offered to drive his friends home, but they said it was too much of a hassle, and they were all, except for him, going to sleep over at Deuce’s place. Ace could have joined, but it was a school night and Pops wanted him home by 10. It was a rule that Ace got and didn't argue with much, except in the weekends at times. He still had an hour to get home, so he had some time. 

It was dark out, the sun going down early, and a bit of bad weather. While yes, Ace liked to go fast at times, he knew to not test his luck and did his best to drive safe- something his friends at times mocked him for- but Ace had his fun now and then. He didn't need to always speed. He had already gotten off road once, thankfully not damaging the car. It was after that that he had started to drive with a bit more respect. But, then again, he was still a child. 

As the song ended, he turned to find a new one, turning the wheel on the CD-player while he looked at the road. When a car came towards him, Ace turned his headlights off to the weaker one, to not blind the other. But, the other didn't, making Ace need to take his hand away from the CD-player and shield his eyes a bit to still see the road. He could hear his friend judging the other, laughing that he was stupid and such- just normal fun. Ace made sure to keep an eye on the road, keeping in his lane and sure he still had control, needing to look a bit down and to the side, not able to look upwards to the road because of the blinding lights. 

But, suddenly all of the others got quiet, before he heard Deuce yell for him to move, making Ace look up. The other car was in his lane, heading at way over the speed limit straight at him. Ace froze, having no idea what to do and just starting to move the wheel to get away. When they collided, Ace felt it going in slow motion- the entire car turning and he was sure they tumbled, things in the car flying around, then everything turned black. 

Ace felt his eyes open, hearing shouting from everywhere, hearing sounds of things clicking, feeling himself stuck and not able to move. His eyes opened he saw he was upside down, feeling groggy, hearing Biggie screaming Kent’s name, making Ace trying to look up- down rather- to the mirror and seeing it was broken. But, he could see half of Kent’s face, which was bloodied, eyes open and empty, a bloodied hand he saw, most likely Biggie’s, trying to shake Kent. “W-w- _ what… ha…” _ Ace tried to speak, but felt he couldn't. He felt his sight going dark again, faintly hearing Biggie screaming his name, before it all went black again, sounds just disappearing, hearing the sound of an ambulance far away. Ace didn't know what had happened. 

\---x---

Whitebeard sat and turned the TV to the news, the clock turning 10. He knew Ace should be back by now, but he usually gave him a bit time to get home before got either mad or worried. Marco, however, who sat beside him, was already having a restless leg, looking at the clock a bit annoyed. 

Marco was the oldest of his children, and therefore the most grown up and taking a lot of responsibility on to be stern, something he wasn't the best at. He gave a small nudge to Marco. “Don't worry, son. He will be here soon. Probably driving the others home.” Marco gave an annoyed sigh at it. The rest of his family was scattered around the house, not many of them liking to watch the news, which they always watched. The youngest, Haruta, Namur, and Curiel, were in bed, having a set bedtime at 8. The rest didn't have a bedtime, Vista, Fossa, Izou, Rakuyo, Ace, and Thatch only having times when they weren't allowed to be outside of the home, or be loud. They were all above 15, and therefore had less rules like that. But, Marco still wasn't above giving them house arrest, which Whitebeard found funny. He felt it was just yesterday when Marco was just a child and he gave Marco house arrest. They grew up way too fast. 

As the news started, they did the regular preview of what would be said; A young woman complaining about her bosses, a famous person doing something normal which the news loved to blow up, a train stop, planes not able to fly because of the bad weather more south, and a bad car accident. Whitebeard felt himself do a small frown when the car crash was not too far away from them, maybe half an hour. He hoped it wasn't too bad. As the news anker, a miss Perona, started to speak about the planes being grounded, his phone rang. That was a bit weird, not many called this late. He was about to drag the green circle to answer, when the news about the car crash started, making him just stare at the screen. 

It was Ace’s car. He knew that car from miles away. Marco seemed to get this too, and the news mentioned they didn't know how all the parts were, being too early to say. Whitebeard looked down at the phone, seeing the number starting with 2211, something he knew was a number at the hospital, Curiel sometimes helping out there with muscle. He sent a look at Marco before he answered, the man seeming worried himself.

“Edward Newgate,” He answered with, hoping his mind and gut was wrong. “Hello Mister Newgate, this is Robin from White Bay Memorial hospital, I’m sorry to say one of your children, an Ace D Portgas, has been in a car accident.” Whitebeard felt himself close his eyes, hoping for everything but this. Marco also seemed to get this too, going closer to the phone so he could hear the conversation. “How is he?” The nurse or doctor gave a sigh. “Not good, he has just been rushed into surgery, it was a front to front collision. He is stable, there is no concern of him dying at the moment, but he has bad injuries. I suggest you should come down here so I can give a better update. We’re at building 9, 3rd floor.” Whitebeard said he would come at once, before hanging up. “I’ll tell Curiel to watch the kids.” Whitebeard nodded, already knowing he would join. As all the kids said, Marco was a mother hen. 

They didn't tell Curiel what had happened, just that they needed to leave. In the car, he could hear Marco muttering he had told Ace to be careful when he drove, making him give a sigh too. He knew Ace could be careless, but this didn't sound like him. When they got to the hospital, they were sent to a room to wait, before the door opened and a doctor came in. “Hello, I’m Doctor Robin, I spoke with you on the phone.” Both of them nodded and introduced themselves, before the doctor asked them all to sit and she sat down herself. 

“We’re not sure of all the conditions, but a CCTV camera on the side, and a note, shows Mr Portgas got into a head to head collision with a young man with suicidal intentions, and swerved into Mr Portgas’ lane 20 miles over the speed limit, and hit your son’s car, which was a bit under the speed limit that was 40. Mr Portgas did try and get out of the way, but wasn't able to in such short time. The car tumbled at least 4 times, before coming to stop upside down when it hit a sign, the roadrail slowing them down, but causing the left side of the car be dented at the back. Mr Portgas does have severe injuries- broken bones, a collapsed lung, fractures. He is being treated in a surgery now, to stabilize him more, and then he will be here for a few days, before we want to transfer him to Whiskey’s Memorial Hospital, as they can deal with these injuries and rehabilitation better. But, we do believe he will be completely fine, it will just take some time.” It was a relief to know Ace was stable and would be fine. And before he could speak, the doctor continued. 

“He was not alone in the car, and the other in the front passenger seat, a Deuce Morrows, has sustained similar injuries and is being treated at a different floor. Two in the back, a Sanji Blackleg and Biggie Smith, has less injuries, just a few broken bones and small wounds, and concussions, thankfully.” The doctor gave a sigh. “The last one, a Kent Forest, unfortunately died, being pronounced dead at the scene. From what Mr Smith have said, there is a chance Mr Portgas saw this, but might not be aware of it as he quickly passed out again. All guardians have been called and informed. The surgery Mr Portgas is in will soon be over, and he will be transferred here to recover. I would suggest you stay here for support. I am sorry to say you can’t get any sick days from us to your work as he is 16, not a full minor.” Whitebeard nodded, going to stay here as long as he could. He could, thankfully, have others step in for his work as CEO for a short time, same with Marco, making it easier for them here. He did speak with Marco and asked him to stay here for the night, so he could go home and explain to the others what had happened and fix a few things so they could stay here for a bit, before he returned to the hospital. It was fine by Marco, who was clearly worried himself. 

Whitebeard just hoped things would go fine for them, that Ace would recover well.

\---x---

Marco sat in an empty room, getting a bed to sit in from a nurse, being told that since they had a chance to be here, they could stay in the same room, which made him glad. He knew that it usually wasn't allowed, having an own hospital hotel. He was just thankful for that, but then again, they had names most knew, and knew they had a lot of influence. They did say Ace was just out of surgery, and would be sent to this room when they were sure he was stable after the surgery, something that was normal, he was told, and nothing to worry about. He did send a message to Pops, saying that, wanting to keep the man updated too. He was just really worried, but from what the nurses said, Ace was doing fine, and would be here soon. he would be glad to just see Ace, to know he was well, as the nurses said. 

After 20 minutes, the door opened and a nurse came in, giving a smile and saying Ace was here now, him seeing a bed being pushed in behind her by a different nurse. But, when he saw Ace, he felt his worry spike. He looked awful. Ace had bad bruising all over his face and arms, clearly a swollen lip and a lot of bandages, his left arm even in a cast and different equipment hooked up. His right leg had metal bars out from it, the nurse calling it an external fixation. Ace looked to still be asleep as the bed was put in place, and as it was, Marco moved to lay his arm on his right arm, just worried, the other moving some of the hair out of his face. One nurse started putting the equipment up and connecting things, while the other spoke to him. “He most likely won’t wake up for a bit, but he is doing fine and is stable. The door will be a bit open, so if anything happens you can shout- which you most likely will not need to- and if you think anything is wrong, have any questions, or he shows signs of waking up, drag in the red rope and we will come. Aside from that, any questions?”

Marco tried to think, before he couldn't come up with any specific one. “He- I mean, how is he?” The nurse offered a smile. “I know it looks bad, but he is fine and will be fine. He will have some pain when waking up, but we are doing our best to reduce it. As you probably guess, don't put any pressure on his left arm as it is broken, same with his legs. When he wakes up, just be calm. This is a shock to him too.” Marco nodded to it and dragged a chair to the bed, moving to carefully hold Ace’s hand, hoping he would wake up and be fine. 

The nurses then left him alone, Marco just sitting and stroking Ace’s hand and face, wanting him to wake up. After half an hour, the door opened to show Pops, who most likely had informed all the older kids, the younger ones probably still asleep. The man blinked as he saw Ace in the bed, looking worried as he made his way over, a hand going to Ace’s cheek. “He looks horrible.” Marco gave a sigh, explaining what the nurses had said, that it looked worse than what it was and that he would wake soon, hopefully. And, if they had any questions or worries, or when Ace woke up, to pull the alarm rope they had. Pops did nod at it and said he would leave to speak a bit to the nurses and hopefully doctors. Marco did get he might not get all the information, seeing as he was just a brother, Pops was the father, the legal guardian. When Pops came back 10 minutes later, he explained that Ace didn't have any injuries to his spine or neck, which was the most important, meaning he would most likely not get any lasting damage. He didn't have to bad internal damage, just the collapsed lung was the worst, but it would be fine. The bones would hopefully heal well, and when he was more stable, he would be transferred to the other hospital, needing to be more stable to make the two hour trip. But, he wasn't fatally injured. 

Marco felt glad it looked good, and hoped everything would be fine. Ace was a fighter, so it hopefully would go fine. It was calm after that, the sounds being small things he and Pops spoke about and the calm and steady beeping from the equipment Ace was hooked up with. It was late, so it was generally silent at the hospital too, them sometimes hearing the small beeping from other patients calling for help. 

When the clock passed midnight, being about 10 minutes past, Marco felt the hand he held tightened, looking to see Ace clutching his hand and looking to have a somewhat painful look. Ace was waking up. Pops seemed to realise too, dragning on the small rope, making a sound being heard in the hallway, Marco moving himself closer to Ace’s head, a and caressing his head. “Ace, hey, you can wake up now. Both me and Pops is here, yoi.” Ace’s face made some more grimacing, before eyes slowly opened a small bit, before Ace closed them, giving something that sounded like a sob. Pops moved his hand to Ace’s cheek. “Don't worry, son, it will be fine, you're fine.” It didn't seem to help much as the next sound was a loud sob, Ace’s breath hitching and speeding up, tears starting to fall from his eyes, trying to move his arms, making Marco try and carefully hold it down, so Ace didn't hurt it more. “Calm down, son. You're okay.” Tried Pops again, to no avail.

The door then opened and a nurse was there, taking what she saw in and yelled something to another nurse, before coming inside and pushing past him to touch Ace’s chest carefully. “Ace, you're fine. You had an accident and are in a hospital. Your brother and father are here. Just breathe slowly.” Ace opened his eyes at the woman, but his breath continued to hitch and speed up, eyes starting to look around as sobs and painful sounds was heard, Ace trying to move, the nurse carefully restraining him and telling to stay calm. Another nurse then came in and had a syringe, quickly injecting the contents into the Iv Ace was connected to, before doing the same with a second syringe. After that, it wasn't long before Ace slowly managed to take deeper breaths, calming down and looking around slowly. The nurse who had come first said it was a normal reaction waking up, before she moved her hand a bit on Ace's chest again, before moving it to his arm. “Hello Ace, I’m nurse Vivi. Can you tell me your name?” Ace tried to open his mouth, to speak, but didn't seem he could. “Is your throat dry?” Ace managed a small nod, before the nurse got a glass and straw from a table, offering it to Ace who carefully drank it, before the nurse asked the same question again.

Ace took a breath, still trying to calm down it looked like. “ _ A-Ace. _ ” The nurse nodded. “Good, do you know where you are?” Ace looked a bit around. “ _ H-hos-hospital..?”  _ The nurse nodded. “Good. Do you feel any pain now?” Ace paused for a second, before managing to speak. “ _ A-arm. _ ” The nurse nodded. “Just try and keep the arm still. We can give something to help in an hour. For now, I guess you want a bit of time with your family?” Ace looked at him and Pops, before his eyes welled up with tears as he looked at Pops, making the man doing his best to give a small careful hug to Ace, giving small words of comfort, telling it would be okay. Marco had a hand stroking Ace’s arm carefully, looking to the nurse when she spoke. “I’m right outside, call if you need anything. This is also normal.” Marco nodded, giving a small thanks to her, before she left. 

As the nurse left, he looked at the other two, hearing Ace trying to speak, giving out a stuttered apology, which Pops just hushed, telling he had nothing to be sorry for. After a minute, Marco heard Ace manage to get some coherent words out. “ _ I- the car- I didn't me-mean to.” _ That had Pops shake his head, speaking in a serious manner. “Don't apologize or even think about that. The car is nothing compared to you. I can always get a new car, but I can never get a new you, son.” Ace game what he believed to be a small nod, not seeming to have much strength, which he thought to be normal, or he hoped. Ace managed to calm down after another minute, looking tired and scared, turning to look at him, making Marco move his hand to Ace’s arm and stroke it a bit, offering a comforting look. “It will be fine, yoi. You have nothing to be afraid of, we don't care about the car, we just care about you.” Ace gave a small nod to it, trying to move his right hand Marco had held, to what seemed to dry his tears, but was unable too. He was probably still weak from the surgery and the drugs he got might not help it. “Here, son, let me.” Said Pops, movin to dry his tears away. “How do you feel?” Ace gave a small breath. “ _ I don't know… My arm hurts a bit… I don't feel the rest… I feel… weak…” _

Both he and Pops gave a comforting look at that, Pops moving some hair out of Ace’s hair again. “You were in an accident and needed a surgery. You need to relax and get better.” Ace’s eyes looked down at himself, Ace getting a confused and scared look. “ _ H-how… how bad..?” _ Pops gave a small breath. “You have some broken bones, most in your legs and left arm, which they have done their best to fix, and you're medicated to not feel the pain. The doctors believe you will have no lasting damage, okay? Does you arm hurt bad?” Ace looked around a bit, seeing all the machines he was hooked up to, some making noises now and then. “ _ My arm… throbs...“ _ Ace looked down at his left arm. “ _...I can’t move my arm… or legs…” _ Ace looked a bit panicked at that, making Marco speak up. “You're fine, you are medicated to not feel pain. Why don't we get a nurse in to look at you? Maybe that will help?” Ace gave a small nod, making Marco pull the small red rope again, and it didn't take long for the nurse to comeback, most likely not going far as she said. 

The nurse came in and gave a smile to Ace, moving her hand to his good one. “Let’s say hi properly. I’m Vivi.” Ace didn't react much, looking at the nurse. “ _ Hi… I’m… Ace.. _ ” The nurse nodded. “Good to meet you Ace. Does anything else than your arm hurt?” Ace gave a small shake of his head. “ _...no… but I can’t… feel… arm or legs…”  _ The nurse nodded, giving a comforting smile. “I can imagine that being a bit scary. But, that is because of this machine.” The nurse pointed to a small thing on the wall, that made a noise now and then. “It is an epidural, which numbs your legs completely, so you're not in pain. Here is also a button,” The nurse got a small cord from the machine with a button at the end. “If you feel pain starting to get in your legs, you just press this, and it will give a bit more to numb it. You can press it as often as you want, it will not give anything close to an overdose, so don't be afraid to do it.” Ace gave a small sound to it, the nurse putting the button close to his right hand. “Your arm, left one, have a similar thing in it, called a blockade, which numbs your arm in the same way. We will refill it in an hour, we can’t give more now. If the pain is really bad, I can give something else.” Ace blinked once, before looking at his arm. “ _ Doesn't hurt… too bad…” _ The nurse nodded, seeming okay with that answer. 

The nurse then moved to the end of the bed, before asking Ace if he had seen his legs yet, which Ace said no too, looking unsure why the nurse asked. “You have something called an external fixation on your right leg. It looks scary, but it is not, okay? I just need to check your legs.” Ace gave a small half scared “okay”, before the nurse moved the covers up, making his feet visible. One could see the covers were held up at the right leg, but it could be explained away by a pillow. Ace’s breath did hitch when he saw it, looking scared at his legs, especially as he saw the metal bars and all the bruising and such. 

The nurse gave a comforting look to Ace. “This is what it looks like, nothing here is wrong, okay? Nothing to be scared about. I am now going to touch your toes, and ask if you feel it, to see how seadeted your legs are, okay?” Ace gave a small okay, Marco moving to hold his hand. Ace did answer as the nurse touched his toes, not feeling the touch in all of them, but the nurse wasn't worried, making Ace seem to calm a bit down. 

The nurse put the covers back over his legs, before giving a smile. “Everything is fine, and now, you just need to relax. You will be a bit drowsy because of the medication, so you will feel a bit out of strength and drowsy.” Ace nodded to it, and the nurse gave a smile to both him and Pops too, before she left. After that, it wasn't long before Ace just fell asleep, seeming tired. When Ace was asleep, Marco mved a hand to his head, stroking his head as he moved some hair away. “This all must be scary for him.” Pops nodded, giving a sigh. “i can imagine. He is so young still, he shouldn't be here. But, we need to make the best of it, he is going to be okay.” That was true, Ace would be fine. 

It was mostly silent after that, both him and Pops being awake in case Ace woke up again. When the clock was a bit past 1am, the door opened and the nurse came back in, speaking in a somewhat hushed tone. “You're awake still. I’m just going to put a refill on the blockade in his arm.” Both of them nodded, and Pops moved a bit away so the nurse could get to a small thing that looked like an IV from his arm, taking a small cork off, before injecting 4 syringes. When she was done, she gave a smile to them. “I just spoke to a doctor on night watch, since young Ace still had pain in his arm, so the dosage is a small bit higher. He might lose a bit more feeling in it, but it is normal.” Both of them nodded, giving a thanks, before the nurse told to just pull the rope if they needed anything too, as in coffee, food, or anything like that. Marco did take the offer for a coffee up, the nurse getting one before she left, letting them sit in silence, watching Ace sleep, glad he was fine, or as fine as he could be. 

Marco went and laid a bit down in the bed when the clock closed in on 3, feeling tired, Pops telling him to go sleep a bit, and Marco didn't see the harm in that. He needed to be able to help Ace tomorrow, not be tired. He was sure Ace would be fine, and hoped everything would go fine too. 

\---x---

Whitebeard gave a sigh, watching Ace sleep, looking to be as comfortable as he could. He was just glad Ace was alive and didn't have any lasting damage or more serious ones. He knew his son had some terrible wounds and broken bones, but it would heal well. When Marco had fallen asleep, he had moved to the side Marco had sat on, so he could hold Ace’s hand, not allowed to put any pressure on the other one. He had explained to Curiel, Fossa, Izou, and Thatch what had happened, that Ace had been in an accident and was at the hospital, the reason both he and Marco wasn't at home and wouldn't be for a small while, leaving Curiel, Izou, and Fossa in charge of the younger ones. He did tell they maybe could visit later, when Ace felt better, but wasn't sure if Ace wanted it, or that he looked as bad as he did. He thought he just had some broken bones, not to the extent he had. 

When the clock passed 7, the door opened to reveal a new nurse, who had orange hair. “Hello, I’m the nurse who’ll be with you for the day, I’m Nami.” Whitebeard gave a smile and shook her hand as he introduced himself. The nurse put more refill on the blockade, as well as checking the epidural, writing some things down as she looked at other things and did a quick check on Ace, before looking at him. “Did he wake any more during the night? Or have seemed to be in pain?” Whitebeard shook his head. “No, only the one time around midnight.” The nurse nodded, writing it down. “That’s fine, just to know if he had any pain or such. He looks to be fine, I can’t see anything concerning, and he will hopefully be a bit awake today, but don't push him if he don't. All of this is making him tired and feel exhausted, his body is doing its best to heal, and the medication also make him drowsy.” Whitebeard gave a nod at it, having expected that. The nurse offered food and drinks, him agreeing to a coffee, before the nurse said to not be afraid to call for her, and if Ace woke up and seemed fine, not in pain, they didn't need to stress with calling her as she would check in now and then. It was good to be updated on what to do, and he did hope his son would be a bit awake today. 

Marco woke up around 8, him telling nothing had happened, Ace just sleeping and getting a refill to the thing in his arm, the blockade thing. Marco thought it was good Ace hadn't woken up, he did need rest. 

Nothing much happened, the nurse propping her head in at times, but never staying, just making sure they were fine. When the clock was close to 10, a doctor came and did a quick look at Ace, telling it looked good and they would know more in a day or two, hoping to be able to send him to the next hospital tomorrow if Ace felt like it. It was good to know his son was fine, but Whitebeard did ask a bit on his recovery and what to expect, which was as he had thought, that it was going to take time and a lot of rest at the start, but that it didn't look like Ace would have any issues. The collapsed lung looked to be healing well and the equipment to it, which helped inflate the lung again, would be taken off later today on the way things looked. It was good to know things were going well. 

It was when the clock was closing in on half past 11 when he heard Ace taking a startled breath, seeming to wake up, breath hitching. It had him move to hold Ace’s hand, stroking it. “It’s okay Ace, son, you're okay. Just breathe.” Ace managed to open his eyes and look at him. “ _...Dad..?” _ He nodded, smiling and moving a hand to his son’s head. “Yes, I’m here. Are you in pain?” Ace took a breath, a small sound being let out as Ace looked groggy. “ _ My legs… a bit…” _ Whitebeard nodded, and decided to try what the nurse had said yesterday and pushed the small button, making the tiny machine work more. He didn't know it would work so quickly. It wasn't more than a minute later, when Ace said it already felt better, seeming a bit more awake than yesterday, able to speak more coherent in a way. “How do you feel, son?” Ace moved to look at him. “ _ Tired… But, not the bad way. _ ” That was good to hear, and Ace turned his eyes to the left when Marco moved a hand to his arm carefully. “ _ You're still here too..? What about work?”  _ Marco shook his head. “Of course i'm here still, yoi. You are more important than work. I want to be here with you.” It had Ace give a smile. He knew all of his children were fond of Marco, as he often stepped up to help whenever he could, being the one in charge when he was gone. He was stern, but he was fair. 

They didn't speak much, wanting Ace to relax, and none of them asked about the accident, wanting Ace to relax. Ace seemed to be glad to be around them, seeming to be relaxed. But, when the clock was a bit past 12, there was a knock at the door and the nurse peaked inside, before smiling as she stepped inside. “Hello Ace, good to see you awake. I’m Nami, the nurse who’ll be here today. Are you feeling okay?” Ace gave a small smile to the woman. “ _ I feel okay, tired… sort of numb. _ ” The nurse gave a smile. “That is expected, and much better than you being in pain. Now, I am going to give a small refill to the blockade in your arm.” Ace gave a small nod, letting the nurse work, and when she was finished she gave a sigh. “I also bring some other ones with me, that’s waiting out on the hall, but they want to speak to you if you feel up to it. Do you?” Whitebeard wonder who it could be, knowingit wasn't one of his children as they were at school and work. “ _ Yes. Why do they need to speak to me? And who?”  _ Managed Ace to get out, sounding confused himself. 

The nurse sighed again, looking at Ace. “It’s the police, and I will be here too, as well as your family if you want, and if you want them to leave, just say so and I will fix that.” Ace looked more confused at that, even a bit scared, telling he wanted them here. The nurse then opened the door and 2 police officers came into the room, having a notepad with them. “Hello Ace, we’re sorry to interrupt. I’m officer Chase Smoker, and this is Jinbei Waters, we just have a couple questions.” Ace looked at the two officers scaredly. “ _ Hav- am I- have I done anything wrong? _ ” The second officer, Jinbei, quickly shook his head. “No no, nothing like that. You are in no trouble at all. We’re just here to ask what you remember from the accident if you feel up to tell. We want as much as we can for a final report. No matter what you say, or what you did, we know you didn't cause the accident. You are safe.” 

That made sense in Whitebeard’s mind, and he knew Jinbei, having had him over now and then as he worked with Fossa, who also was a police officer. Ace looked less scared at that, giving a small nod. “ _ O-okay… what do you want to know?” _ Jinbei gave a smile. “Just what you saw, from the start, okay? If you don't remember, or scared to tell, you don't need to.” Ace gave a small nod, seeming to think for a couple seconds, Whitebeard giving a small squeeze with his hand, as a small comfort, before Ace started speaking. 

“ _ I was driving from the movies, to let the others off… Then this car came… it had its full light on and I was a bit blinded and couldn't see too far, but I had control of the car! I knew I was right on the road! _ ” Whitebeard got Ace was nervous about saying anything wrong, but he knew his son had control, the officers not worried about that and didn't pay much attention to it, telling it was fine, he did right. Ace then took a breath before he continued. “ _ Then… I think Deuce yelled for me to move… and when I looked up, the car was heading right for me… then nothing… I maybe… I think… I woke up, I was stuck upside down I think… i heard Biggie yell…”  _ Whitebeard saw Ace’s face getting more confused and scared.  _ “I looked back and saw… saw… _ ” Ace’s face looked more horrified as his breath hitched, speeding up, sounding to almost be hyperventilating, making the nurse move closer. “ _ I… he… Kent! Kent! he… he was…. dead….oh my god… he was…. oh my god oh my god” _ Ace started hyperventilating more, tears going down his face as he choked on nothing at times, muttering the same over and over, trying to move his hand to his chest, making the nurse move to Ace’s side. “It’s okay, it’s over, just relax.” The nurse said as she took a needge out and injected te content into a iv looking thing on Ace’s chest, the two officers taking a step back, the effect of the medication was fast, and Ace’s eyes started closing as the muttering got lower, breathing evening out, and then Ace was asleep.

The nurse looked at the two officers. “That's your cue to leave, bye. You got enough. He needs rest.” The two officers nodded, Jinbei giving an apologetic look at him, before they left, not saying anything more. As they were gone, the nurse looked at the equipment and pushed a few buttons here and there, before she looked at him and Marco, Marco stroking Ace’s head and him holding his hand. “I was told by Doctor Robin that he might have seen one of his friends deceased, which can be traumatizing. I was sceptic in letting them in, but they had orders too. We have sent for a psychiatrist, which is mandatory in accidents like this, but she couldn't make it earlier, as we have one specialist in this and Whiskey’s memorial hospital to share. She would have been here, but she will instead meet you there tomorrow as another accident unfortunately happened.” 

Whitebeard nodded. “It’s okay, we get it. But, this is normal? A normal reaction? Will he be fine?” The nurse gave a sigh. “Yes, this is a normal reaction, and I hope he will be fine when he wakes again, he might be stressed and have another panic attack as he remembers this. That’s not a sure thing, as he might be more relaxed then, I hope. But, call me when he wakes up again. Just in case. We want to be carefull, just in case. This is normal procedure.” Whitebeard felt a beath leave him, glad this was normal, that they had seen this before. He was worried this wasn't a normal thing, but the nurse had seemed prepared. “Thank you, Nurse Nami, for all the help.” The nurse smiled. “Just Nami will do, really. And, he will be asleep for a bit now, but not for too long I hope, maybe a few hours, which is normal.” Whitebeard nodded. “Thank you, Nami.” The nurse smiled, then she left.

As the door closed, Whitebeard gave a breath, moving a hand to Marco’s shoulder, who looked bothered by this. He knew this was hard, to see one family member injured like this and having a panic attack. Marco gave a small smile, hand at his face, sort of pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ace will be fine, son. He is a fighter.” Marco nodded, giving a somewhat shaky breath as he moved his hand away, having a bit of blank eyes. Marco might be the oldest of his children, being 29, but he was still young. Whitebeard was also really glad when he had stayed longer at home to help with the kids, it was a huge help, and he knew Marco would never leave the hospital, he wanted to be with Ace, just as he did too. Marco took another breath and looked better, moving to sit back in his chair, bringing his phone out, most likely to try and gather himself, maybe sending updates to the other older ones. 

Whitebeard sat more back in the chair himself, still having a hand on Ace’s, figuring he could check his phone too, seeing a bunch of messages from his children and friends, and other he worked with. He used a bit of time to reply, telling Ace was stable and awake, but would be transferred to a different hospital tomorrow. Whitebeard knew Marco would join then, and he was glad for that. It made it easier to always have one with Ace, when one of them went for a break, buy something, sleep, or just stuff like that. He was also sure the other kids would visit when they could, but he wanted to wait a bit more, to when Ace felt better. From what he had been told, he would need another surgery at the other hospital, them having some other and better equipment to deal with Ace’s leg and arm.

Whitebeard was sure Ace would be fine. It would just take a bit of time. Ace was a fighter and he would be fine. 

\---x---

Marco gave a breath, sitting and reading some papers over in his chair, Ace still asleep. Pops had left a bit ago to get some rest, them also having a room at the hotel. Marco knew the man would like to be here, but he needed rest to do that, and from what the nurse had said, Ace would be asleep for a while. Marco really hoped Ace would be fine. The panic attack looked horrible, Ace realizing Kent had died. Marco knew Kent to some extent; he was a good kid. Marco just hoped his parents had it fine too, that all of the ones in this had it fine. They hadn't heard anything from the other 3 boys, or parents. But, then again, they all had their own injuries too. 

When the clock passed 4, the nurse from the night, Vivi, came and refilled the blockade in his arm, telling she heard what had happened during the day, the nurse telling Ace might wake up in not too long, and to call for her when he did, just in case. Marco did agree it better to be safe now, to keep Ace from working himself up. He was sure that would be bad. He did contemplate to send a message to Pops, that Ace might be awake soon, but decided against it. The man needed a break himself to be the best for Ace now. When Ace woke up, he would send a message to Pops on how Ace was when he knew. Marco also got some fruit and a cup of coffee from the nurse, the nurse also placing a cup of water in the room with a straw, for when Ace woke up. It was important for Ace to drink. 

As the nurse left, Marco moved his chair a bit closer to the bed, sitting on the left side, keeping the right one open for the nurse when she came to check things. It was silent after that, and when the clock was around 5, he turned to look at Ace when he heard him speaking, looking to his right. “ _...dad…?” _ Marco saw Ace had his eyes opened, looking to be tired. Marco first moved to pull the small rope, before he moved his hand to Ace’s head, making Ace look at him, eyes half closed. “ _...Marco..? Where’s… dad…? _ ” Marco gave a smile, stroking Ace’s head. “He needed some rest, I can call him if you’d like?” Ace gave a small shake of his head. “ _...no, it’s fine… I’m glad… you're here… _ ” Marco gave a smile, moving some hair from his face. “How do you feel? Are you in pain, yoi?” Ace shook his head a small bit. “ _ No…” _ That was good and Marco looked up when the door opened and the nurse came in, Ace slowly looking over too. “Hi, Ace. How do you feel?” Ace blinked once, before he spoke. “ _...tired… but okay..” _ The nurse nodded. “I’m going to ask a tough question, okay? Do you remember what happened? With the officers?” 

Ace gave a small nod, his eyes going a bit blank. “ _...yes… Kent… he… died…” _ The nurse nodded, moving a hand to Ace’s hand, giving a comforting look. “I know that must be hard, but it is not your fault.” Marco gave a nod to that too, having his arm on Ace’s shoulder as comfort. “ _...I know… I just… he didn't… shouldn't have… died… _ ” The nurse nodded. “I agree, and it is sad. But, we can’t always choose this, and you are allowed to be sad about it.” The nurse then let out a breath. “We also need to transfer you, and we have ordered an ambulance for tomorrow, which will take you to another hospital, where they can operate on your leg. They have more experience with this than us, so we can’t do the surgery here. Just a couple hours drive, okay? Your father and brother will be right behind you.” Ace gave a small nod. “ _ Can’t… can’t they ride with me?” _ Vivi shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no. We need the two seats in the ambulance for ambulance workers. You need to be kept stabilized and pain free. A couple hours is very long if your arm or legs hurts.” That made sense and Ace nodded, making Marco agree with it. He and Pops could drive after. 

The nurse stayed a bit more to take Ace’s vitals, before she left. When she was gone, Marco moved a hand to Ace’s shoulder. “Do you want me to call Pops, yoi? He can come back.” Ace seemed to think for a second, before speaking. “ _ H-how long since he left?”  _ Marco looked over at the clock. “Around 3 hours, yoi.” That had Ace slowly shake his head. “ _ No, he can sleep… You're here, so I’m fine.”  _ Marco nodded, glad Ace felt that. “Okay. Let me just send him a message about tomorrow, so he knows you’ll be transferred.” Ace just nodded at it, before moving to rest against his pillow, eyes closing. Ace was still tired, and would probably be for a while. Marco just hoped things would go fine, and the transfer would be pain free for Ace.

\---x---

Whitebeard moved and stroked Ace’s cheek carefully. “We will meet you at the hospital okay? We will be there when you get there.” Ace gave anod at him and he moved away from the bed, making so the nurses and ambulance personnel could get Ace into the new bed, dragging it by the bed sheet Ace laid on, Ace seeming to be in a bit of pain as it did, but it calm down fast thankfully. He gave a last smile to Ace as he left with Marco, going to his car to drive after the ambulance, getting the ambulance number to follow, so they got the right one. 

He was sure things would be fine at the other hospital, so Ace could get more help from others who could help. He could see Marco was worried too, but knew it would be fine, Ace would get through this.

\---x---

Ace gave a breath, glad the nurse, Vivi, was with him as that walked to the ambulance. The nurse did chat with him, which felt nice. The nurse did ask if he was scared of elevators, which he wasn't, the nurse glad for that, telling many were, which made this ride hard as they needed to head down 3 floors. He liked the small talk, making him feel better. The ambulance people seemed nice to, being glad Marco and Pops could drive with them in their car, so they could be with him when he arrived at the other hospital. 

When they got down on the first floor and they headed through a couple doors, he saw they were going to what seemed like a garage, seeing it had a couple ambulances there, one ready and on for him it looked like as it was on and doors open. But, as he saw the ambulance and heard its engine, Ace felt a weird feeling coming over him, feeling his breath speeding up. As they got closer to the ambulance, they slowed down, Ace hearing the nurse talking to him, but he couldn't her what, he could just hear the sound of the ambulance… to the truck… to his… car… being upside down… Ace felt his hands shake, not able to breathe as he could just feel himself trapped, hearing car sounds, shouting… hearing yelling…. seeing… Kent’s… blank empty eyes… Ace couldn't breathe, he could just hear the noise of yelling and cars and nothing… Ace tried to breathe, but couldn't, feeling… he didn't know, but he didn't like it. 

Then everything slowly went dark, feeling he could breathe, glad to not see or hear that again.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat in his car, wondering why the ambulance haven't come out yet, not seeing any ambulances actually. It didn't take this long usually, did it? Marco seemed worried himself, but Whitebeard tried to keep his spirit up, that they just said goodbye. When his phone did rang, and he saw the number to the hospital, he felt his spirit fall. It couldn't be good that they called. “Newgate,” He answered with as usual, hoping they would just say they were a bit late. He heard a sigh, before the nurse from before started speaking. “Hi, it’s nurse Vivi. I’m sorry to call, Mr Newgate, but.” A sigh again. “Ace had a bad panic attack as we got to the ambulance, we can’t transport him like that. The psychiatrist have been called and are on her way. Ace is back in his room again and I would suggest you two get back, so we can speak.” Whitebeard gave a breath, telling they would be right up, before he hung up, parking the car again as he spoke with Marco. 

“Ace had a panic attack, they couldn't transfer him. The nurse want us up to speak.” He hoped they would tell why this happened. Ace had seemed fine when they left. Marco seemed worried too, not liking this. When they got back up to the room, the nurs met them, fixing a couple machines, Ace in the regular bed again, asleep. The nurse sighed. “I will just fix this again, then I will get a doctor, he wants a word. Ace is sedated, so he won’t wake for a bit.” Both of them nodded, sitting down in the chairs again, Whitebeard moving a hand to Ace’s hand, the other wiping away what seemed to be tear marks on the raven haired child. The nurse then left, before a doctor came in, having dark hair and looked to be in his late thirties maybe. 

“Mr Newgate, I’m sorry to say we can’t transport Ace as he is now, we can’t have him panicked on the trip, as well as we need him awake in case anything happens, as he can tell what he feels. Specialist psychiatrist Andrea Amber is on her way here.” Whitebeard gave a nod. “Okay. Why did this happen? He seemed fine.” The doctor gave a breath. “We have a feeling he might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the accident, or PTSD as it’s commonly known as. It can happen after traumatic accidents like this.” Whitebeard felt himself frown. “PTSD? But, isn't that something war veterans get?” The doctor nodded. “They are the ones who often get it, but PTSD can happen to anyone that has been in a traumatic experience. We often see it after fires in homes and car accidents like this. Most unfortunately don't know this, that one can get it from not being in the war. It is a hard and tough diagnosis to deal with. But, Doctor Amber is the best in dealing with this. I would suggest to wait for her as she can explain more.” Whitebeard nodded. “Thank you for the update, Doctor. But, do you think Ace will be fine?” 

The doctor nodded. “PTSD is treatable and many does live with it, they learn to handle it. It does seem it is connected to being in a car, which is normal after accidents like this, so there is a chance he never will drive again, but many do recover nicely. We do hope to get him good enough so we can transport him, as we can't operate his right leg here, and that is our first goal. The psychiatrist will work a lot with you, and again, she is our best.” Whitebeard nodded, and the doctor left, leaving him to stroke Ace’s hair, seeing Marco looking worried as he looked at him. “How did this happen, yoi? He seemed fine.” Whitebeard gave a sigh. “It was a bad crash, and as we know, he saw one of his best friends die in it. That must be hard. I suggest we best wait for the psychiatrist, as she can probably inform us better. For now, I just hope he wakes up okay.” Marco nodded at that, agreeing. 

Ace was still a fighter, and they would get over this. 

\---x---

When the next day came, it was nurse Nami that was the day nurse for them, the woman saying the psychiatrist was here and would come by soon. Ace was still asleep, having had a half difficult night with pain, but seemed to sleep well now. When the clock was 9, there was a knock on the door, before a woman came inside with a smile to them, closing the door carefully when she saw Ace asleep. “Hi, I’m doctor Andrea Amber, psychiatrist. Just call me Andrea please. How is Ace doing?” Whitebeard gave a breath. “He seem fine now. He was awake a lot during the night because of pain.” Andrea nodded. “It can happen, and he looks calm now. Do you want to speak here or somewhere else?” Whitebeard didn't need to think to answer that. “Here. I want to be close to my son.” Andrea nodded. “I understand. I needed to ask. First; do you have any questions?” Whitebeard had many, but one was more important than the others. “Do he have PTSD?” Andrea sighed, before she nodded. “It seems so. From what I read, he panicked both when he thought about the incident, and when he was close to a car, an ambulance. It fits with being PTSD. I don't know what he reacted on with the car, if it was the sound of th engine, the thought of being in a car, or the sight of it. It’s one of those three that is the main factor, or a bit of everyone. Many who gets PTSD from a car accident get better. Some may never be able to sit in a car, some drive again. I don't know which young Ace will be in, but we will work with it, and start with small steps. PTSD is something that is gained through traumatic experiences, and can happen with any kind of trauma, but car crashes is normal, same with fires. It is often accompanied with memories and flashbacks to the moment of the trauma- the crash- and we want to lessen that burden and flashes. Nightmares are common with PTSD, but as long as he is sedated, the dreams become less, so he can relax more.” That made sense and the woman seemed knowledgeable. 

Whitebeard took a breath. “What do you think, Andrea?” The woman hummed. “I think he can and will get better. He might not be able to drive, but young victims often are able to sit in a car. We will start slow, and with that, I mean with pictures of cars. Please don't show him any without me as I need to see his reactions to be able to help. We use many small things, like pictures, toy cars, videos, and sound. Try and keep away from the topic, unless Ace brings it up himself. He can react without you speaking of it as his mind can bring it up in thought, which can be normal if something triggers a memory and many experience a fight or flight reaction- the panic attacks. If you see any signs of him panicking- breathing hard, eyes rolling, sweating- call a nurse. Better to be safe than sorry. Any more questions?” The doctor managed to answer many question he had with what she said, but he still had a few. “Is this normal? I've never heard about getting PTSD like this. And how long will he be here? Can we stay the entire time?” Andrea nodded. “This is unfortunately more common than you think. But as I said, it’s highly treatable and we will do our best. Ace still needs a couple surgeries, so you will be here for a bit, maybe a couple to 3 weeks. We hope to transfer him next week if possible. If not, we will call in the surgeons to come here. He can’t have the bars in his leg in for too long. And yes, you can stay here the entire time. We can only have one bed here because of rules, so one of you can sleep here, and you still have a room at the hotel. I will also be back in a bit as I need to speak with the nurses and doctors, to get the story better. Just call if you need anything, okay?” Whitebeard nodded, before the doctor left. It was good Ace would get better, and Whitebeard hoped Ace would be able to drive again; he really loved it. But if not, it was fine too. 

\---x---

Ace was up more the next two days, but was only awake for an hour or two, before falling asleep. He slept better at night, but still woke a couple times. They hadn't done any tries with the PTSD, Andrea having said she wanted Ace to be more awake first and feel better physically, which gave sense. Ace hadn't wanted to speak about it, but had at times needed some help calm down, Whitebeard sure it was because Ace was thinking about the accident. The other kids hadn't visited yet, as Ace still looked banged up, and they didn't want to worry the other kids. Right now, Ace was asleep and Marco had just gotten a call from someone, and it looked to be business based on his look. A few calls would happen as they weren't at work, but he hoped it would be as little as possible, for them and Ace.

Whitebeard looked at Marco when he hung up the phone with a sigh. “What was that about, son?” Marco gave a breath, moving his phone to his pocket as he moved a hand to his face, pinching his nose bridge. “It was Blenheim, yoi. The meeting we’re supposed to have tomorrow has been pushed to next month, or in two months. The meeting about generators and power supply from Daisuke’s Power Bank company.” Whitebeard gave an internal sigh. “I see. But, we couldn't join it either way, son.” Marco nodded. “I know, yoi. But, we really need that deal.” His son was right, but they couldn't leave Ace for a business deal right now, when he might have PTSD. Whitebeard was still a bit in denial, but hoped it was just something that could be fixed quickly. “I know, Marco. But, we need to be able to have the meeting, we need to be in our right minds.” They did as this was a deal they needed, and he knew Marco would understand that. His oldest son nodded. “Yeah, you're right. I still don't like it, yoi.” Whitebeard nodded. “I understand that. Was it Blenheim who postponed the meeting?” Marco shook his head. “No. It was them. They didn't give a reason, just said it was because of personal reasons.” That might be in their favor, as it wasn't their fault the meeting was postponed, Whitebeard knowing being able to keep meeting dates set, and this was planned months ago. “It will go fine, son. No matter what, I am most worried for Ace and as long as he heals, I don't really care about the other things.” While yes, it was a deal they needed, they could do without it too. They would find other deals with times.

\---x---

The next day, Ace was awake for 5 hours straight, Andrea using that time to speak with Ace. “We need to do small steps, Ace. So, I think we will start with pictures. Does that sound okay? Or do you feel it is to soon?” Ace had nodded at it, saying he could try. Whitebeard did see the syringe in Andrea’s pocket, so she was ready in case Ace had a panic attack, which was good. As Ace said he could handle it, Andrea carefully brought up a paper that was folded, holding it in her arms. “This is a picture of a blue car, a small convertible. You unfold it when you feel ready, okay?” Ace nodded and took the folded paper, before taking a deep breath as he opened it. Whitebeard did move his hand to Ace’s good leg, holding it there for comfort. Ace didn't seem to react much as he looked at it, his eyes looking around on the car, before looking up at Andrea. “I feel okay, I think. It’s a nice car.” Andrea nodded. “It is. Can you tell me about it? What do you see?” Ace looked back at the picture. “It’s a blue convertible, as you said. Looks to have 5 seats and 5 doors… It’s a dark blue and it probably… probably makes lots of… sound… and….” Ace didn't continue as he took a breath, Whitebeard seeing tears in his eyes as he looked the image over. Whitebeard really hoped he wouldn't react to it, but it seemed he did. Andrea moved and took the picture away, before folding it again. “Good, you did good, okay. Just relax now, we’ll try more later.” Ace nodded, and Andrea frowned for a couple seconds as she was thinking, before she moved the syringe out. “I will just give you a little something to help calm down. And you should just relax, you're safe here.” Ace nodded, seeming glad about it, to get some help calm down. After it was injected into his Iv, it wasn't long before Ace was asleep, Andrea still in the room. 

As Ace was asleep, Andrea looked at him and Marco. “I think most of the issues he has is with the sound of a car, which is second most common, after actually being in a car. He might have that too, but for now, I know sound is a factor. You should relax too, and maybe we’ll do another test tomorrow, he seem better today.” Ace did, he was at least awake for much longer and able to speak clearly. Andrea then left, and Whitebeard hoped Ace would get better.

When the next day came, Ace seemed even better as he looked more awake. He was still tired, but more awake. The nurses was still in a lot to make sure Ace wasn't in pain, both with his arm and his legs. Andrea hadn't been in yet, but she was probably not far away.  Whitebeard was watching Ace smiling in bed, as he watched a video with Marco on Marco’s phone, seeming to enjoy it. He had thought Ace would be more bored, or more vocal about being bored, but he hadn't said much. It might be since he was tired still, but was more awake and managed to move his left leg more, but still needed a lot of pain relief still, which made him drowsy. Ace did even make comments on the video, a podcast weird news thing, Whitebeard never got things like that, but, Ace seemed to really enjoy it, the reason Marco got it up to show Ace a new episode was out. As the episode looked to be close to an end, there was a knock at the door, Nami opening and giving a smile. “Ace, there is a couple guys here that wants to visit you.” Whitebeard could see Ace frowning, Whitebeard hoping it wasn't those cops again, Ace didn't need more of them. The nurse gave a smile as she moved the door more open, making even him smile a bit at the two he saw.

“Ace!” Both Deuce and Biggie yelled, Deuce in a wheelchair, his left leg out as it had the same kind of external fixation on his leg. Aside from that, he had bandages here and there, bad bruises around, his nose and left eye still swollen and blue. Biggie only had his right arm in a cast and a couple bandages here and there, not seeming to bad, using his good hand to push the wheelchair Deuce was in. 

Ace gave a smile at the two, really lighting up. “Biggie! Deuce! You're here too?” Both of them nodded, Deuce speaking before Biggie. “Yeah. We just didn't know you were too! Andrea told us you were here and here we are! Or, I just met Biggie now too and we just needed to see you.” Ace smiled. “What about Sanji?” Biggie snorted. “You know how his father is. He got a private hospital plane home, he got the same as me, so he could leave since Zeff is… well… himself, you know.” Ace laughed at that, making Whitebeard smile. he hadn't heard Ace laugh yet, it was the most wonderful sound he could hear now. The two came more into the room, Marco moving away so they could get closer to Ace. “How are you?” Asked Ace, looking at his friends, who just looked happy to see each other. Biggie answer first, giving a small shrug. “I’m fine. They just want to keep me since I got a bad concussion and to be sure my arm heals well.” Deuce gave a small chuckle at that, looking at Ace. “I’m more in your boat, we got the same leg! They are going to operate on it again in 5 days. It needs to heal a bit for some reason. Small sprain in my arm, a concussion, and bunch of bruises. I was just yesterday let out in this chair, I just needed to do something. You?”

Ace gave a small smile. “Lot of broken bones. My leg need another surgery too, I don't know when though…” The two other quickly got Ace to smile, who frowned a bit at the end. “Nah, they will when they can. It’s not that bad to have this metal thing. Better with the epidural thing for the pain. They tried a different thing at the start, blockade thing, didn't work on my leg and hurt like a bitch- sorry Mr Newgate- so they changed it. They said it work on arms better, and I got an epidural. That works wonders!” Whitebeard just shrugged at the swear, going to let it go since they were here for now. Ace gave a nod and smile, moving his right arm to his left one. “Yeah. I have one of those here. I can’t move or feel my arm.” The two boys looked impressed at that. “Nice. Good to know it works at that part. I’m happy with my epidural, cuz this  _ really _ hurt, but my doctor said it would be better after the surgery, since the metal will be gone.” That had Ace light up, most likely glad to know it would be better. 

When Biggie brought up his phone, telling he had something he wanted to show, Whitebeard stood up, looking at Ace. “Why don't we give you three some time alone? We’re just outside.” Ace gave a nod and smile, really looking much better and in higher spirits. When they got out on the hall, closing the door, he and Marco saw Andrea out there, smiling at them. “I guessed a visit from them would help.” Whitebeard nodded. “Yeah, he seemed to just light up and be so much better.” The woman nodded. “He’s in a tough spot, to see his friends and to see his not alone, can help a lot.”The woman then gave a sigh. “I also spoke to Biggie’s mother, she took me to the side. In 4 days, they are going to have the funeral to Kent Forest. I’m trying to get him released for a day, hoping he is well enough to be in a wheelchair as Deuce. But, I don't know what you think about it, I do think it could be good for him to join, I know the others are going.” Whitebeard thought for a second. “I’m not sure. I would like to speak with Ace about it first.” Andrea nodded. “I get that, and I would like the same, to see his reaction. If he seems to be up to it, we can do it before the other two leaves? So, he can see he won’t be alone.” That sounded like a good idea and he nodded, Andrea telling she would be back in half an hour, knowing the two boys wouldn't leave for a while; they had really looked forward to seeing Ace. 

Whitebeard and Marco moved to the tv room close by, just sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee as Ace had fun. Whitebeard had seen Nami once, and she had given him a smile with a thumbs up, probably been checking in on Ace, and things were fine. But, half an hour later, Whitebeard looked over to the door when he heard a continuous long and loud beeping sound. When he saw the clock were the patient's room was listed, Ace’s room was beeping in a bright red, which had him worried. But when he saw multiple nurses run past the tv room, Whitebeard stood up as he had a feeling it was for Ace’s room. When he and Marco got out in the hallways, their thoughts was proved right as the door to Ace’s room was open, Deuce and Biggie in the hallway too, both looking shocked and worried. When the two saw them, Biggie was the first to speak. “I- I don't know what happened. We were just speaking and he suddenly just couldn't breathe. I panicked and pressed the red button.” Ace had had a panic attack again it seemed like, and it ad shaken the other two boys. Before Whitebeard could respond to it, Vivi came up to them, closing the door to Ace’s room behind her. “Ace is okay. Just a panic attack.” She then looked at the two kids. “Why don't you head back to your room, Ace can’t have more visitors today. Andrea can explain what happened, okay?” The two boys nodded, before they went on, giving a goodbye to them, Biggie helping push Deuce’s wheelchair. 

As the two boys were gone, Vivi looked at them. “Ace will be fine. He just need to relax, and then you can come back in. They might have gotten on the topic about the crash, or just seeing them made him relive it. Andrea will speak with him later. Ace will be fine.” That was good to know. “What was the loud beep? Everyone looked to be running.” Vivi sighed. “They pushed the crash button, as in heart stop, as they panicked. Just sounded worse than it was.” That was also good to know, it had looked really bad. When they were let into Ace’s room again, Ace was asleep, and Nami, who was still in the room, said he would be for a while, and to just call when he woke up. Whitebeard would, and hoped things would be better, that Ace would be fine, that he didn't have more panic attacks, it looked so horrible for Ace. 

But for now, they could only hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed   
>  _   
>  _  
>  I know this was long and I hope it was good, the next chapter will have more info about PTSD, as there will most likely be two chapters to finish this off in a good way, and I hope I can hear what you thought of this story so far   
>  _   
>  _  
>  To this story, to the PTSD, this is unfortunately a common thing after car crashes, especially after someone dies in it. When I worked at a hospital, we got a case like this in, but the patient thankfully didn't get PTSD, but made me interested in it and I did some research on the fact and found out it is common, i was also able to ask my co-workers about it so they could tell their stories on what they had seen and experienced.    
>  _   
>  _  
>  And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going!   
>  _   
>  _  
>  If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is   
>  _   
>  [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko)   
>  _  
>  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile).   
>  _   
>  _  
>  Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:   
>  _   
>  [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)   
>  __  
>  .   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next and final part of this story _
> 
> _ I know this is really late, and I apologize for that, but here is it finally _
> 
> _ This is also a bit long, but I hope it is good _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Whitebeard sat by Ace’s side, hoping today would be a better day. They still hadn't spoken about the funeral yet, not finding the right time that fit. That, and he wanted to have the doctor, Andrea, there. She was a smart and capable doctor, who seemed to know what to say and do. She would come by later today, and they could hopefully talk about the funeral then. As they were speaking together, the door opened and Vivi came inside with a smile. “I thought today, we could try and get you up to sitting, does that sound fine?” Ace gave a slow nod. “I- I don't know if I’ll manage.” Vivi gave a kind look. “I know it might seem hard, but we will help. We also should try and change the bedsheet.” It had Ace nod. “Okay, we can probably try.” That had the nurse smile, moving close to them.

“Let's try and get you up to sitting.” Said the nurse when she was close, making Ace nod. Vivi then moved to take the covers away. “I will move your legs, and if either your brother or father could move your torso?” Marco nodded and moved over to help, going to carefully help lift Ace up. “On 3,” Started the nurse, “1, 2, 3.” As the nurse said 3, she moved Ace’s legs up and down towards the floor, while Marco moved Ace up by carefully pushing on his good shoulder and arm. Ace had his eyes closed as they did, and when he was up, he seemed out of breath as he was panting. “It-it hurts.” Vivi gave a nod. “What hurts? Your legs?” Ace nodded. “Everything.” Vivi nodded again. “Okay, okay. Does it hurt badly? Can you handle a couple minutes? Just so we can wash your back and change the sheets?” Ace nodded. “I- I think I can.” Vivi nodded. “Good, good. Tifa will come with sheets in a second, while I start to clean carefully.” Marco took that as a hint to lift Ace’s shirt up, so Vivi could clean his back. But as Vivi did, Marco noticed small shiny things, like glitter appearing. “What's this, yoi?” Vivi hummed as she moved to check her cloth, before moving to check Ace’s hair. “I think it’s glass shards. We can’t remove it all, it’s from his hair. We just need to wait until he can shower his hair, which we will try in a week’s time. I’ll try and remove what I can.” The nurse then moved to carefully ruffle Ace’s hair, making more tiny glass shards fall down to the bed. As she was done, the door opened to reveal a new nurse, most likely this Tifa, as she had bed sheets. They all helped to change it, so Ace could lie back down. They changed the upper part first, down to where Ace sat, before they helped Ace down, and they helped lifting Ace’s legs so they could change the rest. It went fine, and when they were done, Ace looked out of energy. “Do you feel okay, Ace?” Asked Vivi, making Ace nod. “Okay… now. Tired.” Vivi nodded. “Which is understandable. Just sleep, okay? Do you need something for the pain?” Ace shook his head. “No, it’s okay…” Vivi nodded, and gave a small goodbye to them, Ace already falling asleep.

Marco wondered how this would go. If Ace were to go to the funeral, he needed to be in a wheelchair, and that didn't seem to be possible at the moment. When he looked at Pops, it was clear he had the same thought as he had a frown. Ace should go, but they didn't know how to even tell him. He hoped Andrea had some ideas how to do it, as she would come by later today. For now, they needed to be calm for Ace, and hope things would turn out fine. He was dreading to tell Ace about the funeral, hoping it wouldn't bring another panic attack, that it would go fine.

\---x---

Whitebeard looked over to the door when there was a knock a couple hours later, Nami opening the door and giving a smile. “Is Ace still asleep?” Whitebeard nodded. “Yes. I think the sitting up knocked him out.” Nami nodded. “That's normal. It would take a lot of power from him now, but he needs to. Anyway. There is a woman here who wants to speak with you.” That had him frown. Who wanted to see him here? Marco didn't seem to know either and the two of them stood up, heading out of the room to see who this was, Nami saying she could stay and watch Ace while they spoke, which sounded good.

When they got out of the room, a woman who looked a bit worse for wear stood in the hallway, her eyes puffy and clothes worn. “Hello,” Started Whitebeard. “Who are you?” The woman took a breath. “I- I’m sorry. You don't know me, but I’m the mother to Soul, the one who crashed into your son’s car. I just- I really hope he is fine, the nurse wouldn't tell me anything. I just wanted to say that if you needed anything, money for surgery or rehabilitation or items or professionals or just anything, just tell me and I will arrange it.” The woman looked to be broken down, which he got if she just lost her son. 

Whitebeard shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Ace, my son, is doing okay. He just needs a couple more surgeries and a bit of healing and he will be fine. I have all the needs I need right now. But, I still offer my condolences for you; no one should lose their child.” The woman gave a sniffle, moving a hand to her head as she shook it. “Thank you. But, he’s been having issues for years, I’ve tried to get him help, but no one believed he was sick and needed help. I try to think he’s in a better place. I’m just sorry this all happened, that your child was brought into it. My other son works here and he told me a victim from the crash was here. I really didn't mean to impose or get information, I just really needed to apologize and offer the help I can give. I feel this is partially my fault, I should have tried harder.” Marco shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault, yoi. This whole situation is horrible, but you're just as much a victim as us, if not more. You lost your son, my younger brother will be fine.”

The woman took a shaky breath, nodding as she sniffled. “Thank you. But still, if you need anything, please tell me.” Both of them nodded, Whitebeard held his hand out. “Don't worry, just think about yourself for now. I’m Edward Newgate, and this is my oldest son, Marco Fishback. Miss?” The woman took his hand and looked shocked, before shaking her head she moved her other hand to her head. “Oh God. This doesn't seem good for me. Standing here and almost bawling my eyes out after I just postponed our meeting a few days ago. I’m so sorry for all of this.” Whitebeard blinked as he frowned, not sure what the woman meant. “What do you mean?” The woman shook her head with a sniffle, looking at him with blank eyes. “I’m the CEO of Daisuke’s Power Bank company, named after my late husband. I am so sorry this all happened but I can’t resume my work just yet, and I hope whatever you wanted can be on hold until I’m back.” 

That had him blink again. This was the CEO? This was Moira Cage? “Oh no, Miss Cage, don't worry about that. We just wanted to discuss a deal about a few generators and power supply for our company.” Miss Cage nodded, moving a hand to dry a stray tear that fell. “Okay. Listen, just send me an email of what you need, and I will fix it. That's the least I can do. I am really sorry for all of this.” Whitebeard blinked. “Are you sure?” Miss Cage nodded. “Yes, I am sure. I want to help with what i can. I already promised one of the others a therapist, and I want to help out. Whatever you need, I will fix it.” Whitebeard nodded. It was clear the woman was distraught, and he didn't want to take advantage of it. Marco seemed to agree with him, as he looked unsure. “Miss Cage, how about we take a meeting in a month’s time, I want to do this right.” Miss Cage nodded. “Okay. Let’s do that. I believe you have my number, if you should change your mind or need anything, just call.” Whitebeard nodded. He wouldn't do that, he had everything he needed, but he had a feeling the deal would go by fine. He just wanted to do it right, when all of them were more in their right mind. 

Miss Cage then gave her goodbye with an apology, before she left. When she left, they headed back into Ace’s room, glad to see Ace was still asleep. Whitebeard didn't want Ace to wake up alone. Or he wouldn't be alone as Nami was there, but he didn't want Ace to wake without either him or Marco there. They then moved to sit down, and he sat and spoke a bit with Marco in low tones, hoping Ace would wake up in a bit and not sleep the day away. Being awake must be a good sign, as long as he wasn't in pain. But he guessed the sitting up had taken the energy away from him. After an hour had passed, the door opened to reveal Andrea, who gave a smile to them. “I heard Ace managed to sit up. That's a good sign.” Whitebeard nodded. “Yes. But only for a few minutes, and he’s been asleep since. I worry about the funeral, how he would be able to sit in a chair for so long. We haven't even brought the topic up yet.” Andrea nodded. “I get your concern. But, the first time up is the hardest. If we practice more today, or tomorrow as he might sleep today away, I am sure it will get better.” That was good to know. 

Andrea sighed. “What I worry about, is how we will get to the funeral. It is a bit away, and I am sure we can’t get him into a car.” That was true, they needed to get to the funeral too. “How far away is it?” Andrea let out a breath. “It will be at the Incarnation Church." Whitebeard nodded and thought it over. It was a bit away, but not long. It was maybe a 10 minute drive, and a 40 minute walk. Whitebeard was sure that wouldn't go fine. As he was about to voice that, Andrea spoke. “But, I have been thinking. If, after the ceremony, we can have his friends come here, and we have a second small ceremony in the hospital church. That would be easier for Ace.” Whitebeard nodded, thinking it over. It sounded like a good plan. “I like that idea better. Do you think the others will do it?” Andrea nodded. “They are good friends. And when I say he’s not well enough to travel, I am sure they will agree to have a ceremony with Ace here. Deuce is anyhow still admitted for a while, until he’s had his surgery, so he is here anyhow. Biggie seems like a reasonable man and would join. I am not sure about this Sanji, but I’ll do some checking there.” Whitebeard nodded. He knew the two others cared for Ace, so he hoped that they would agree with it. Andrea had a point in that Deuce would be at the hospital anyway. And the two, or three, did care about Ace and probably wanted him in the funeral. “I think you're right, it would be the best. When will you talk to the others?” Andrea hummed. “I can do it later today, and come back here after. I was hoping Ace was awake so we could speak about it and see his reaction.” Whitebeard nodded. He got that, but Ace needed the sleep. “I agree, but Ace needs the sleep. We can try and speak about it when he wakes.” Andrea nodded. “Try that, but have a nurse close by. It can go bad. Or, I can have them page me when he wakes and I will come right away.” That sounded like a good idea. “If you have the time for that, the page idea sounds the best.” Andrea nodded. “Then we’ll do that. I’ll see you then.” Then the doctor headed out, probably going to speak to the others.

\---x---

Ace was asleep for some time, but when three hours had passed, he woke up slowly, which had Marco pull the rope they had, already having spoken with the nurses that when they did, it was to page Andrea. “Hey, son. How are you?” Ace gave a small groan, moving his good arm to his face. “Tired… My legs hurt…” Whitebeard nodded and moved to push the small button to his epidural, making it work more. “Maybe this will help. It helped last time.” Ace nodded, seeming glad about that. They then spoke about normal things for a few minutes, before Andrea came back, giving a smile to Ace. “Ace, good to see you up.” Ace nodded at the woman. “Hi, Andrea. Are- are we training more today?” Andrea shook her head. “No, but I have some information for you. If it becomes too much, just say so and I will stop.” Ace nodded, looking a bit worried about what it was. Whitebeard did move his hand to Ace’s hand for comfort, Marco having his on Ace’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Started the doctor. “I spoke with Biggie’s mom yesterday, and she told me that in 3 days, the funeral to Kent will be held at Incarnation Church. I do think you're not in a state where you can join the funeral as you're still bedridden and weak from the accident and surgeries.” Ace’s eyes had started to water when the funeral was mentioned, and Ace looked to be on his way to speak when Andrea continued. “But, I spoke with Biggie and Deuce, and both of them would like to come back here after, to the church at this hospital, and have a second funeral there with you, if you feel up to it. You don't need to decide now, but I want you to think about it.” Ace nodded, having a few tears falling. “I-” Ace had to cut off as he swallowed, more tears falling. “I would like that. To have a ceremony here.” Andrea nodded. “That's good, that's good. I’ll go inform the two later about it, they will be glad to have you there with them.” Ace nodded, still having tears going down his face, moving his hand to wipe some of them away, giving a sniffle. Andrea gave a kind look to Ace. “Do you feel fine, if you want, I can give something to help you relax. This is tough news.” Ace nodded, before he shook his head. “I feel okay. Just…. sad. I don't want to sleep more right now.” Andrea nodded. “That's fine. If you change your mind, call for one of the nurses.” Ace nodded, and the doctor gave a goodbye, before she left. When she was gone, Whitebeard moved to look at Ace, moving a hand to help dry his tears. “I know that was hard, son. But you did good.” Ace nodded, giving a sniffle. “I want to join the funeral, but I don't think I can… I don't want to be in… a car.” Ace was hesitant about mentioning the car, which was understandable. But he seemed to get over it. Whitebeard hadn't wanted to speak about cars, seeing how it might make Ace have a bad reaction.

As day moved by, they were suddenly asked to come out of the room, Vivi saying someone was there to speak with them. Whitebeard was curious on who, and when he got out in the hallways and saw the cops, he felt his stomach fall when they said they wanted to speak with Ace. Ace didn't want this, and Whitebeard wasn't sure what to do, seeing the cops back and wanting to speak with Ace. The last time had gone so bad. But, before he needed to get a response, Andrea walked past him and moved her hands to her hips. “Excuse you. No, I don't believe you will speak with Ace. You already have, and you saw how it went. You have enough, go speak with the others! Now, goodbye, officers.” One of them tried to speak, but Andrea cut him off “ _Goodbye, officers.”_ She repeated with a glare, which did the trick as the officers backed up a bit. “Of course, doctor. We will call if we need anything.” Andrea nodded, not saying anything as the glare stayed. When the cops left, Andrea turned to look at them. “If they come back, tell them they need to go through me.” Whitebeard nodded. He would do that. Andrea could apparently be terrifying when she wanted to. But, it was good to know. Ace didn't want to meet the cops again, he had had such a bad reaction before.

As the cops were gone, Andrea turned to him. “Shall we head into your room? I have something with me to practice with Ace,big he feel up to it.” Whitebeard nodded, and they headed back to the room. Ace gave a smile at seeing the doctor, which had the doctor smile back. “Now, I have another picture with me. Do you think you can look at it?” Ace nodded slowly. “Just look?” Andrea nodded. “It is a different car, so yes, just look.” Ace nodded, and the doctor took a paper out from her pocket, before she slowly unfolded it, before she showed it to Ace. At first, Whitebeard felt as if it would go fine, it was still just a picture. But after a couple seconds, Ace’s breath started to hitch, before his breaths started to come in gasps.

Ace moved his hand to his chest, looking to desperately try to take deep breaths, but unable to, tears starting to go down his cheeks. Andrea was quick to move over to Ace and take a syringe out, injecting the contents into Ace’s Iv. “I- I can- I can’t- breathe-” Ace got out in puffs. Whitebeard did his best to rub Ace’s back, hoping it would help some, but it didn't seem to. It thankfully didn't take long for the drug to work, making Ace able to take somewhat deeper breaths, his eyes starting to close. A minute later, Ace was asleep, his breathing slowly evening out, making Whitebeard let out a relieved breath, glad Ace was fine for now. Andrea sighed. “This can happen, and it was a car more like his car, most likely the reason he had such a bad reaction.” Whitebeard nodded. “Is- is this normal?” Andrea sighed again. “Sometimes, yes. The start is always the worst, but most do get better.” Whitebeard sighed. “But, not everyone.” Andrea nodded. “No, not everyone gets better. But I have a feeling Ace is a fighter, and will be fine, but I can’t promise.” Whitebeard sighed. He had a feeling about that, but he knew his son was a fighter and hoped for the best. 

Ace was asleep for a couple hours, before he woke. And as he was awake, he had a calm conversation with him and Marco, and after an hour more, the door opened and Andrea came inside again, sending a look at Ace. “How do you feel?” Ace nodded. “I feel fine. At least for now.” Andrea nodded. “Good. We need to speak about the picture, as talking is the best assistance and resource we have.” Ace nodded, and Andrea continued. “Okay, Ace. Do you know why the car had you react?” Ace seemed to think for a second, before he shook his head. “No. I mean, I didn't react the time before. Why did I react suddenly?” Andrea let out a breath. “What was different about the cat? The last two, what were their differences?” Ace thought for a second before he spoke. “The colour and model… wait. It was… it was the same as my car…” Ace moved a hand to his chest, making Whitebeard move a hand to Ace’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn't have a panic attack. “I- it was…” Started Ace slowly. “Like my car. It was my car.” Ace’s breath started to come more quick, eyes seeming to unfocus. “Yes,” Started Andrea. “It was. Now take a deep breath. It’s okay.” Ace looked over at Andrea, and seemed to get his breath back, taking a few deep ones, before he spoke. “Why did I react to that?” Andrea hummed. “Your subconscious is working a bit against you. Your car reminds it of the accident. It might be just a picture, which can’t hurt you, but it's still a car, one that looks like yours.” Ace nodded slowly. “That… that makes me feel better, for some reason.” Andrea smiled. “We’re neutralizing the danger of a picture, we’re rendering it harmless. Speaking about it can and will help. The reason we need to speak about it and not let the fear win. It will take time, but with enough time, you will feel fine again. We will use this, called speech therapy, or talk therapy, to defuse the danger.”

That did make sense in Whitebeard’s mind, and it had Ace nod. “It makes sense. It makes me feel… more powerful, if that makes sense.” Andrea nodded. “It makes sense. You are realising it is just a picture, and that's not dangerous. The picture part is the easiest to overcome, you just need to remember it is just a picture. A picture might say over thousands of words, but nothing that can actually hurt you.” Ace nodded, looking at the doctor. “Makes sense, and it makes me feel better.” Andrea nodded. “Good. We’ll try the picture again next time, and see how it goes, okay? It might be later today.” Ace nodded. “I feel ready for it. It’s just a picture, as you say.” Whitebeard felt proud of his son right now, as he managed to be so reasonable and strong. When the doctor left a couple minutes later, Whitebeard brought a hand to Ace’s shoulder again. “You're doing great, son.” Ace smiled at him. “Thanks, dad. I feel better after this talk. I think I will handle our next session fine.” Whitebeard hoped so. And after a couple hours, the doctor came back into the room, having a kind look. “Feel ready?” Ace nodded, making the doctor come more inside the room, moving to stand beside the bed.

Andrea sent a look at Ace. “Okay, before we start, I want to show you a helping mechanism to breathe.” Ace nodded. “Okay. What kind?” Andrea moved her hand up to be in front of her. “I want you to have your hand lifted like this, and then you move it forward as you exhale slowly, before slowly retracting it, breathing in again.” Andrea moved her hand to show it. “If you find it difficult to breathe, doing this exercise while trying to breathe deeply can help.” Ace nodded. “Okay, I will remember it.” Andrea nodded, before she brought out a parchment. “I have the same picture as I had. Do you feel ready for it?” Ace nodded, and Andrea carefully unfolded the paper, before she handed it to Ace.

Ace blinked, looking at the picture. “I feel… I feel fine.” He did sound fine, which had Whitebeard glad. Andrea nodded. “That's good. Can you tell me about the car?” Ace nodded. “Okay. It’s a green car, a 5 door one. It’s a Subaru. It… it looks like my car. My- the one I crashed.” Andrea nodded. “Yes. How does that make you feel?” Ace let out a small hum. “I… I feel fine. I do.” Ace’s breathing was coming a bit faster, but not too bad. Andrea nodded, giving a smile. “That's good, really good. It is. This is a huge step forward. Next time, tomorrow, I might bring a toy car, does that sound okay?” Ace nodded slowly. “I- I think so.” That had Andrea nod. ”That's good. I’ll come around noon, I heard you will be trying to sit up later again, and that will probably take your energy away.” That had Ace nod slowly, obviously not knowing that, which Whitebeard didn't either. But it was good they would practice it. So when Andrea left, it wasn't long before Tifa appeared, telling about the sitting up, and Ace said he felt ready. The nurse then went to grab a few things, most likely something to help with the pain, before she appeared again.

“Let’s get you up to sitting again, okay? Maybe you can sit for a few minutes this time.” Ace nodded. “Okay, I feel ready.” The nurse nodded. “Good. Let’s do the same thing we did last time, Marco moving your upper body. And on 3.” The nurse then counted up, and when she got to 3, Marco helped Ace sit up, and when he was up, Ace had his eyes closed for a few seconds, before he opened them, looking at Tifa when the nurse spoke. “How do you feel?” Ace took a breath. “I- I feel okay. It hurts, but it’s okay.” That had Whitebeard let out a relieved breath, glad Ace was feeling okay. “Good,” Started the nurse. “Let’s keep you up for a few minutes, then you can lie back down. Okay?” Ace nodded. “Okay, I think I can handle that.” Ace then sat up for about 10 minutes, speaking with the nurse, before they carefully helped Ace lie back down. As Ace was lying back down and the nurse asked how Ace felt, Ace gave a breath. “I feel… sort of numb. Tired.” Tifa nodded. “Which is normal. You just relax okay. If the pain gets worse, just say so and I will give something to help.” Ace nodded. “Okay. I feel fine for now.” That had the nurse glad, and she gave a small goodbye before she left. As the nurse was gone, Whitebeard looked at his son. “That was good, you did good.” Ace smiled at him. “It felt nice to sit up. ...I’m getting somewhat bored in bed.” That was something Whitebeard had waited to hear, to hear Ace wanted to get out of bed. “Maybe we can get you into a wheelchair? Like Deuce?” Ace gave a slow nod. “Maybe. It would be nice to see something else than this room. But I still feel tired from those few minutes up.” Whitebeard nodded. “I get that, it must take a lot. But when you feel ready, you can get into the wheelchair and we can go say hi to Deuce.” That had Ace smile. “Yeah, I would like that.”

He and Marco sat and spoke a bit more with Ace, before Ace fell asleep, which Whitebeard wasn't surprised by. Sitting up would still take a lot from Ace. Ace was asleep for some hours, before he woke again, staying awake for the reminder of the day. They practiced sitting up one more time when the evening came, and Ace managed to sit up for almost half an hour, which was great. The funeral was in 2 days, and Ace needed all the strength he could get to go to that. After that,Ace slept the remainder of the day. When the next day came, Andrea came when she said she would, having a small bag with her. “Okay, Ace. I have a small toy car with me today. Do you feel ready for that?” Ace nodded. “I think so.” Andrea nodded, before she made her way over to Ace, opening the bag and taking a small car out. She first held it in her hand, before she moved it towards Ace. “Do you want to hold it?” Ace gave a slow nod. “I can, probably. I feel fine.” That was something Whitebeard liked, to know Ace felt fine still. The car was then handed to Ace, Ace not seeming to react to it.

Ace took the small red car, looking it over. “It looks cool. It’s a nice color. And- oh! I can open the doors!” Ace sounded excited as he did, opening the doors to the small car, before the back soon followed. “This is a nice toy car! Look, dad! It even has an engine!” Ace had opened the hood of it, and it had a small engine in it. It had Whitebeard chuckle, moving to look at the car with Ace, glad he had no reaction to it. Not a bad reaction at least. He looked and sounded excited about the small toy car. Andrea chuckled. “Well, this is a good moment. I was afraid you would react bad to it.” Ace looked at the doctor, nodding slowly. “I thought so as well. But I like the small car.” Andrea nodded. “That's good. How about you keep the small car? if you decide you don't want to, or it gets too much, hand it to one of the nurses.” Ace nodded to it, going back to looking at the small car, being excited again when he could even move the steering wheel and the wheels followed. Whitebeard was just glad Ace had a positive reaction to a car. It was all he had hoped for. Ace was getting better.

As day moved by and the clock turned 4, Vivi came in to them, asking if Ace felt if he could try and sit up, which Ace said yes to. When they got Ace up, still needing the help of two people to get up, he managed to sit for around half an hour again, before he said his leg started to hurt, which had them lie him back down, Vivi saying sitting up could cause some pain in his leg, also adding when he got into the wheelchair, his leg wouldn't be down, but held up with a brace, so it wouldn't hurt as much, which had Ace glad. He said he was looking forward to get out of the bed, which was good. Ace was starting to get restless, and for once, Whitebeard was glad about it.

\---x---

The next day, they didn't see Andrea, being told by Nami she was busy, but it was fine. Ace got up to sitting once more, and this time, he managed almost 40 minutes. As day moved by, they got notified Haruta’s school let out early, making so Marco had the fetch the eight year old, and took her to the hospital, both since they needed to watch her and since she hadn't seen Ace in a while and wanted to see Ace. Ace still had some bad bruising, but he was looking forward to seeing his younger sibling. Ace also said he hoped Thatch could visit one day, and Whitebeard would try to make that happen. The only issue was that they were a bit away from home, as well as Thatch had school, after school practice, soccer practice, and homework. But they would find a solution to it. When Haruta came to the room, she let out a gasp at how Ace looked, asking many questions on what had happened and how he felt, if he was hurting. She never really mentioned a car, which was good, and Ace didn't seem to react to the conversation. But after an hour, Haruta found the small toy car, asking to play with it, which Ace said “Sure” to, making the little girl happy.

Haruta moved the car to the blanket, driving it around. “Brrrr-rrr-rrr!” Said the little girl as she tried to make the car engine sound. But as she did, a hand was suddenly on his arm. “Dad, I can- can’t-” Whitebeard looked at Ace, seeing he was having issues breathing, looking at his sister who was playing with the toy car. Whitebeard was quick to grab the small car. “Okay, Haruta dear, could you go grab a soda?” Haruta was quickly up and headed to do just that. When she was gone, Whitebeard dragged on the thread to call the nurse to them, who arrived quickly, a syringe in her hand, probably understanding what was happening. “Okay, Ace, just breathe. It’s fine.” The nurse, Vivi, then injected the contents into Ace’s IV, Ace trying to move his hand back and forth and take deep breaths with it, but not able to, hand shaking badly. Whitebeard did have his hand and Ace’s back, Marco having left after Haruta, most likely to keep her away for a bit. When the contents were injected, it wasn't long before Ace was asleep. When he was, Vivi looked at him. “What happened?” Whitebeard sighed. “Haruta, my youngest daughter, was playing with the small car, mimicking the sound of a car. I think the sound had him react.” Vivi nodded. “Sound can be a trigger of its own, I will be sure to write it down and inform Andrea about it. She can take it next time she’s here.” Whitebeard nodded, glad about that. He didn't expect Ace to have a reaction, he had been doing so well with the toy car earlier. But, he guessed the sound was a bad trigger for him. He would wait and see what Andrea said when she came by.

When Haruta came back, her face fell when she saw Ace asleep. “Aw, he’s asleep? I was hoping to play with him!” Whitebeard gave a weak chuckle. “He was tired, daughter. He needs to sleep right now.” Haruta nodded slowly. “Like how we need to sleep when we’re sick?” Whitebeard nodded. “Yes. Just like that. He’s not sick, but needs rest.” The little girl nodded. “Okay, I get that. Can I stay longer?” Whitebeard let out a sigh. “No, I’m sorry, daughter, but Ace needs to rest now. Marco will take you home.” Marco would, and then he would come back later, or maybe tomorrow, as he could drive Haruta to school. It was no use for Marco coming back late, and he did send a message to Marco to have him stay home for the night as he had left with Haruta some minutes ago, which Marco said fine too. Ace was asleep for the rest of the day, being somewhat a bit awake during the night because of some pain, but it went away quick with a touch on the button on the epidural Ace had, making him fall back asleep.

When the next day came, Ace woke up early, which wasn't a surprise as he had been sleeping a lot the day before. Marco came around 10am, having just driven Haruta to school, telling things at home were going well, the older ones managing to keep things normal, which was great. As the day moved by and the clock neared noon, Ace had fallen asleep, and Whitebeard didn't see any issues with Ace having a small nap. But a bit after Ace had fallen asleep, the door opened and Andrea came inside, giving a breath when she saw Ace was asleep. “I heard what happened with the car. Sound is a trigger, and it’s a common trigger. We will work more on it and we’ll start very slow with it. It seems he can tackle a picture and a toy car without sound.” Whitebeard nodded. He was glad they had Andrea, she was a smart person. “How will you train with sound?” Andrea hummed. “I will start by merely mentioning a car makes a sound, before I will try my best to mimic- which I’m not the best at. When he can handle all this, I will bring the sound of an actual car, and see how that goes.” Whitebeard nodded. It sounded to be a good plan. 

“What is the road after that, yoi?” Asked Marco, making Andrea let out a breath. “I will bring a video of a car, and when he can handle that well, hearing a car is the next step, before being around a car that is off is the next step, and the last step, is being around a car that is on. Being inside it is something we don't always practice here, but leave to driving teachers as they have the means to help with this. If it’s wanted, I will still have contact with you and check in and try my best to help too. If he makes a quick recovery, we can practice being inside a car here.” Whitebeard nodded. “I like the sound of that plan. And if I can, even though it is early, I would like to have contact with you after Ace is released from here. You seem like a good and smart person, and Ace likes you.” It had Andrea smile. “That makes me glad to hear. I’ll bring it back up when the time for Ace’s release is nearing, to see how you feel. Maybe you've changed your mind.” That was good to know, but Whitebeard had a feeling they wouldn't change their minds on this. Andrea then said her goodbyes, before she left, telling she would come back later today, to try and train a bit with Ace again, maybe around 6 o’clock.

When the doctor was gone, Whitebeard let out a breath. Ace was making both progress and retrogress. Whitebeard could only hope things would go fine from here on out, that Ace would have as little panic attacks as possible while they worked on this. Later today was the funeral to Kent, and they needed to try and get Ace into a chair by then, Whitebeard hoping he could sit up for a small while and feel his best during the small funeral they would have. It wouldn't be until 4 o’clock, the nurse telling them they had reserved the church for them, so no one else would be there for half an hour, just them. Which was the best. Whitebeard was sure Ace didn't want strangers to be in the church with them. It was just a single room, but it had the same interior as a church. 

When the clock was nearing 4, being half past 3, Vivi appeared with a wheelchair. “Are you ready to try the wheelchair?” Ace nodded slowly. “As ready as I can be.” That was something good, maybe they could get Ace in the wheelchair and feel fine still. The wheelchair also had a lifted leg, so Ace’s leg would be held straight, and not being put downwards, which would hurt. They then used a bit of time to get Ace up to a sitting position, before all of them helped Ace over in the wheelchair by lifting him, and Vivi placed his leg in the brace at the wheelchair, so it was held straight, before she fastened it. “So, how does it feel?” Asked Vivi when Ace was seated. Ace moved a bit, seeming to try and get comfortable, before he nodded. “O-okay, I think. It doesn't hurt too much.” That was good and had Whitebeard glad. Vivi then gave a small sigh. “I can’t join you since I'm needed here, but Andrea might drop by.” Ace nodded at that. “That's fine. I would like it if she could join.” Whitebeard nodded. Ace was fond of Andrea, which was good. As Ace seemed fine in the chair, getting some small pain relief from Vivi, before they started the way to the church.

Whitebeard carefully pushed Ace's chair down the hallway, heading for the church at the end of the hallway. Ace hadn't said anything during the walk yet, but Whitebeard had a feeling it was since Ace was on the verge of crying, eyes blank. When they did come to the church, the other 2 boys were already there, waiting for Ace. When they got into the church and the door closed, Biggie was quick to hug Ace, who hugged back, giving a sniff. When the two parted, deuce had made his way over, moving to hug Ace too. “I’m glad we can do this. We really missed you at church.” Ace nodded, a hand moving to dry some stray tears. “How was it?” Biggie let out a breath. “It was… nice. I think Kent would have approved. Played his favorite songs, played a quick movie from our summer break,” Biggie moved a hand to dry his own tears. “They even let his dog join. It was perfect.” Deuce had started to cry himself, shaking his head. “I still can’t believe he is dead. He was 15, just 15, almost 16.” Ace nodded, hands drying his cheeks. “I know. I wished we stayed at the movie longer.” Deuce shook his head. “You couldn't have known, Ace. It’s awful it happened, but it wasn't your fault. Poor Moira looked so heartbroken.” That Whitebeard had to agree on. They had told Ace Miss Cage had dropped by, and Ace seemed to feel with the woman. 

As Ace nodded and when they didn't start any new talk up, the priest made his way over, saying hello and going through what they would be doing. As he was speaking, Whitebeard noticed Andrea carefully coming inside the church, giving a small wave to him, but staying by the door. The doctor probably just wanted to be close, in case. The funeral then started up, the priest giving kind words and even played one of Kent’s favorite songs, before he slowly wrapped it up. The three boys were sitting quiet and drying their tears now and then, and when the priest did the last prayer, they all joined in. When it was over, the priest gave his regards, before disappearing at the back of the church. The three boys sat a bit longer in silence, before Biggie got up and pushed Ace over to them, Deuce managing to roll his own chair. As they were close, Ace looked at Andrea. “Hi, Andrea. Thanks for coming.” The woman shook her hand. “I just wanted to be close, how do you feel? All of you?” Deuce sighed. “Fine, just… sad. This is all so depressing.” Andrea nodded. “I know. But you are handling this very maturely. This is an unfortunate and mournful situation. How was this ceremony?” Ace nodded. “It was fine. I like it. I wished I could have been at the original ceremony.” Andrea nodded. “I know, but this is the best we could do.” Ace nodded again. “I know, and I am content with this. I know I couldn't have been at the original one.” Andrea nodded and they headed back to his room, Deuce and Biggie joining him for a while, just enjoying their time together.

The day went by fine, and when the next day came and Andrea appeared, she had an ipad with her. “I have a video of a car with me, do you feel ready for it?” Ace nodded. “I can try.” Andrea nodded, and moved to plot something on the ipad, before she moved to be next to Ace, bringing the ipad to be in front of Ace, before Andrea moved to show the video, and when it started, Ace instantly moved a hand out to help with his breathing, and when the view of the car changed to see it from the front, having seen it from the back until now, Ace’s breath hitched more, before tears started to make their way down his face. It was then Andrea stopped the video, put the ipad down, before she moved to inject a syringe into Ace’s IV, to help him calm down. “Just relax, Ace.” Ace nodded, trying to take deep breaths. When Ace seemed calmer after a few minutes, managing to take deep breaths and stop the tears, Andrea gave a smile. “You did good. Just relax now.” Ace nodded and leaned back on the pillows, before he fell asleep. When Ace was asleep, Andrea turned to him and Marco. “This could have been worse. He didn't have a panic attack, just a reaction, which is a good progress. We will work more with the video, before we move onto sounds.” That sounded like a good plan, and Whitebeard nodded. Ace had a bad reaction, but it was as Andrea said, it was better than a panic attack. Ace was progressing well, which was great. 

\---x---

When the next day started, Andrea came with the ipad again, and Ace said he felt fine to watch another video. Andrea moved to show the video to Ace, it had no sound as before, but was off a red car that was driving along a small road, the last one had been a yellow car. Ace swallowed at it, but seemed to handle it fine. Ace did grasp his hand, and Whitebeard gave a comforting squeeze to it, to show he was there for Ace. The video was a short one, and when it ended a minute later, Andrea moved the ipad away, looking at Ace. “How do you feel?” Ace swallowed again. “I- I feel-” Ace cut off and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his hand moved with it, before he tried speaking again. “I feel okay, sort of.” Andrea smiled. “Good. You handled it fine, better than last time. You are making quick progress, which is really good. Do you want anything to calm your nerves?” Ace shook his head. “N-no. I mean, I won’t have that when I leave, and I don't want to be dependent on it.” Andrea smiled. “A mature answer. You will still be here for around a week or two more, depending on when you get your surgery for your leg. It has been decided that the surgeons will come here and do it. I don't think you'll be ready to be in a car within the next week.” Ace nodded at that, same with him. He didn't believe Ace would be ready for that either so fast. He was making good progress, but being in a car was still a long road. But he was sure things would be fine, Ace would make a good recovery. He might never drive again, but he hoped Ace would. He really enjoyed driving, at least up until now.

\---x---

The next day they were notified in the morning Ace would have his surgery to fix his leg, so he could potentially take the metal bars out. So when the clock was nearing 10, Vivi came into the room, asking if Ace was ready to leave for surgery, and Ace nodded. “I am. As ready as I can be.” Whitebeard would follow as long as he could. When a couple nurses came to take Ace’s bed, Whitebeard followed after, being led to a room where Ace would be put to sleep, and Whitebeard was glad when he could stay until Ace was asleep. And when he was asleep, he was taken to the surgery room, a place Whitebeard couldn't join, so he let Ace go. He would be notified when Ace was done and hoped he could be there when Ace woke up. 

During the next hours, Whitebeard sat in the cafeteria in the hospital, taking some calls to update people on Ace. Many were worried. Marco was back at work for today, to be sure things were going fine, before he would return when evening came. And after about 4 hours, Whitebeard got a message that Ace was done and headed to the room he had been in before, when Ace was wheeled in the bed, still asleep. As Ace was inside, he was given something in his Iv, before a nurse said he would wake up soon. Whitebeard sat and made himself comfortable beside the bed, waiting for Ace to wake up. It was half an hour later that Ace woke up, slowly opening his eyes with a groan, Whitebeard moving a hand to Ace’s, giving a squeeze. “Hey, son. Just relax, you're out of surgery.” Ace nodded, eyes still closed, before he slowly opened them. “How- how did it go?” Whitebeard shook his head. “I don't know, I haven't heard anything yet. I am sure a nurse or doctor will come update us soon.” Ace nodded to that and tied to move more up, giving a whimper as he did. “My leg hurts.” Whitebeard nodded and saw there was a rope beside Ace’s bed, and pulled it, and it wasn't long before a nurse came in. “How are you doing, Ace?” Ace took a breath. “My leg hurts.” The nurse nodded. “Which is normal. Let me give you something for the pain.” The nurse then took a syringe out, having it prepared, before she injected the contents into Ace’s IV. After that, the nurse left, and it wasn't long before Ace said his leg felt better, not hurting as bad. As the pain was less, Ace moved the blankets a bit, so he could see his legs, seeming glad to see the metal bars were gone, just bandages around the leg. It was good to see Ace was healing physically too.

They then sat and spoke about things after that, and after half an hour, a doctor came into the room. “Ah, you're awake. The surgery went fine, and your leg should heal well. You will have some pain in the start, but it should be better in a couple days. The first days are the worst.” Ace nodded. “But everything is fine?” The doctor nodded. “Yes. The leg had healed enough for us to stabilize it and take the metal bars out. You're fine, and can be discharged in some days, maybe a week, and you can heal the rest at home. You will need to use the wheelchair for the first time, before you can move to crutches, when your arm is better.” Ace smiled at that, seeming glad. It was great Ace was healing nicely, and Whitebeard felt happy about this. Ace was doing great. The doctor asked if they had more questions, which they didn't have, and he mentioned a nurse would come soon and take them back to the ward they had been at before, still having the same room, which was perfect. When they were back in their room, it wasn't long before Ace fell asleep, which he guessed was normal, and after that it wasn't long before Andrea appeared, giving a sigh when Ace was asleep. “Being tired is normal after surgery. Better than him being in pain.” The doctor then looked at him. “I heard the surgery went perfect, and he will be discharged soon. I will work closely with you during the next few days.” That was good to know. The doctor didn't stay long and was soon gone again, saying she would be back closer to the evening, hoping to have a small training session with Ace with the video again. Which sounded to be a good idea. 

Ace soon woke up again and they spoke about this and that, just enjoying the day and Ace was in a good mood since his leg was fine now. Or not fine, but better. When Marco came later, Whitebeard knew what was to come, and moved a bit away. They had a surprise for Ace. “Ace, here.” Said Marco, moving the box to Ace, who took it with a frown. “What is it?” Marco chucked. “Open it and see, yoi.” Ace nodded and slowly took the paper away, before his eyes got big at what he saw it was. “Oh my God! Is it-!” Marco nodded. “Yes, yoi. You need a new phone, you last one got crushed.” Ace’s phone had been crushed in the crash, and Marco had the idea to buy the phone Ace had in his view, the newest Galaxy Note phone that was available. Ace had the previous one, but wanted the new one, and Ace deserved it for being as good as he was, he was making huge progress. Ace then sent a look to him. “Is it really mine?” Whitebeard nodded. “Yes, son. You need a phone, and you do deserve it.” Ace nodded, before he opened the box and started to set the phone up, which took some time as Ace had many apps he liked and he used some time to remember every password he had. When it was done, Ace checked youtube and looked at a few videos, just enjoying having a phone again. Ace used the reminder of the day to check his new phone out, and when evening came, Andrea appeared, saying she wanted a small session with Ace, going to show a video again, this one a bit longer. Andrea had an ipad with her.

“Are you ready? “Asked Andrea, and when Ace nodded, Andrea pushed a button and a video of a yellow car started. It was viewed from the side, and Ace seemed to handle it fine. When the view changed, so they saw the car from the front, Ace’s breath hitched a bit, but he managed fine. When the video ended a minute later, Ace had a hand out moving with his breathing. It was a neat trick and Ace had taken it and used it well. “Good, you handled it well. How do you feel?” Ace nodded. “I feel fine. A bit… worked up, but not much.” Andrea nodded. “Good. Do you want something for your nerves?” Ace shook his head. “No, I feel sort of fine.” Andrea nodded. “That's fine. The nurses are ready in case you change your mind.” Ace nodded to that and the doctor left. When the doctor left, Ace went back to his phone, checking the new things out and chatting with them. When the clock was nearing 9, Marco moved out of the room, heading to the hotel room to relax, Whitebeard going to be the one who stayed that night. He stayed up with Ace for a while, who was glad to have a phone again, before Ace fell asleep around 10, and Whitebeard wasn't too far behind, heading to the extra bed they had. 

\---x---

“Dad!” Whitebeard blinked, waking up as he heard someone yelling, before he saw Ace in his bed, hand moving up and down slowly, Ace’s breath hitching and tears going down his face. “Dad! Wake up!” That had him waking up completely, hearing the distress in Ace’s voice. His first move was to tug on the small rope, before he moved a hand to Ace’s back. “Just breathe, it’s fine.” Ace nodded, tears still going down his face. “I- I had- I dreamt it happened again- the crash-” Ace didn't get to finish as a sob was let out. It thankfully wasn't long before the door opened and Nami came inside, a syringe in hand and ready to help. She quickly injected the contents to Ace’s IV, and when Ace calmed down, Nami looked at Ace. “What happened?” Ace took a few deep breaths, before he answered. “I- I had a bad dream- or memory- about the crash.” Nami nodded. “It’s fine now. Just relax.” Ace nodded, and a couple minutes later, Ace was asleep again. As Ace was asleep, Nami sighed. “He will sleep well. This drug keeps him from dreaming much. One of the reasons we use it.” That was good to know. “Is this normal?” Nami nodded. “It is awfully normal to have dreams, memories, and nightmares, about the incident. I am almost surprised he hasn't had more. But, I guess he is a strong kid.” Whitebeard nodded. Ace was a strong kid, he was doing his best to get better, and this was the first nightmare he had had, at least one he knew about. Ace might have dreamt about it before, just not have had a reaction to it. It was often one didn't remember dreams one had. 

Ace was asleep for the reminder of the night after that, the clock being just past 3am. Whitebeard didn't want to go to sleep and stayed up, wanting to be there for Ace. The rest of the night thankfully was uneventful, Marco appearing in the morning hours, Whitebeard updating his oldest son on how the night had been. Marco was glad Ace had slept the rest of the night. And Marco mentioned he had gotten text from the other kids that they wanted to visit, but Whitebeard told Marco to say no. Seeing how it had gone with Haruta, they wanted to keep it away a bit more. The other kids could come in a few days maybe, when Ace was better. Or maybe not all the kids, maybe just Thatch was enough. He was making huge progress and seemed to handle a video well, so he guessed the next step was sound, before they went to see real cars. 

When the day started, it was nurse Vivi who was their day nurse, coming in to say hi around 10 am, Ace still asleep, which the nurse said was fine, he had gotten something to help him sleep. Andrea did also pop her head in, but didn't stay as Ace was asleep and said she would be back in an hour or two, hoping Ace was awake then. Whitebeard sat and spoke with Marco while they waited for Ace to wake up, and when the clock was shy of 11am, he woke up slowly, seeming groggy, which he guessed was normal since he had gotten help to sleep. When Ace was more awake, Whitebeard moved a hand to his hand. “How do you feel? Do you remember the night?” Ace nodded, hand moving to hold onto his. “I do- I was in the crash again.” Whitebeard nodded. “It is fine, you're safe now.” Ace nodded. “I know. I feel fine now. It felt good to sleep well.” That was good. They then spoke about this and that, before Andrea appeared, glad to see Ace awake. “Ace, good to see you up. I heard you had a hard night?” Ace nodded. “Y-yeah. I dreamed about the crash.” Andrea nodded. “It can happen if you do that. Dreams, or memories, are normal, some have issues with them, some do not. This was your first, so I think you won’t have too bad of issues with it.” Ace nodded, seeming glad it wouldn't be a normal thing it sounded like. 

“Now,” Continued Andrea, “are you prepared for a session? I think we’ll try with sound.” Ace nodded. “Okay, I feel ready.” Andrea smiled. “That's good.” Andrea then took an ipad out, plotting some things on it, before she looked at Ace. “Are you ready?” Ace nodded, and Andrea pushed a button and the sound of a car starting was sounded, before the sound of a car driving was heard. As it was, it was clear Ace had issues as a hand instantly moved to be out and moving with his breathing, which was hitching, but he did his best to keep going. “Are you okay, Ace?” Asked Andrea, and Ace noded, eyes closing as he moved his hand. “Y-yeah. I want to keep going.” Andrea nodded, and let the sound be played for another minute, before it ended. When it ended, Ace used a few seconds to calm himself, hand still moving his breathing, before he opened his eyes and relaxed his hand, eyes a bit bloodshot. “How do you feel?” Asked Andrea and Ace nodded. “I feel… I feel sort of okay. S-stressed and a bit unsure, but okay.” Andrea nodded. “You handled the entire tape, which is excellent. You pushed yourself, and it went fine. Do you want something for your nerves?” Ace seemed to be thinking for a bit, before he nodded. “Y-yeah. I would. I would like to sleep for a bit.” Andrea nodded and took a syringe out, injecting the content into Ace’s IV. And after that, it was just a minute or two before Ace was asleep. When Ace was out, Andrea looked at him. “He is making good progress. I would suggest you try and carefully bring the theme of cars up, try and keep it in good conversation. I think it will go fine. He has just had one nightmare or memory, which is very good. A few have many of those, but it seems Ace doesn't fall in that category, which is good. I think we're nearing a point where we take a trip outside with the wheelchair and look at cars parked.” Whitebeard nodded. He was glad Ace was making good progress.

Ace was asleep for about an hour, before he woke up, seeming fine. Andrea did come back after a couple of hours, glad to see Ace up. “Okay. You handled the sound well, so I think we can try and think of heading to see real cars. Do you feel up for that tomorrow? We will have a few more sessions today.” Ace nodded. “I like the sound of it.” Whitebeard was glad Ace was making progress and that he wanted to push himself a bit. Andrea then looked at him. “For when he is released, I would suggest an electric car, as it doesn't make any sound of a car and might make the trip much easier. It also doesn't have all the vibrations of a fuel car.” Whitebeard nodded, same with Ace, who spoke. “I like the sound of it. Doesn't Izou have an electric?” Whitebeard nodded. “He does, so I will call him later and ask for him to pick us up.” He then looked at Andrea. “Do you know when Ace will be released?” Andrea hummed. “In either 4 or 5 days.” That sounded to be a good thing, Ace probably wanted to get back home.

\---x---

The next day started normal, and when they were just relaxing, Whitebeard thought he could try what Andrea had said yesterday. “Ace, how do you feel about seeing the cars?” Ace hummed. “I like it in a way. Especially since it’s been going well up until now. I really want to do this.” Ace spoke normally, which was good, and he seemed fine. “What about seeing a car that is on?” That had Ace swallow. “I- I don't know. I want to do it, but not yet, see one that's on.” Whitebeard nodded, moving a hand to Ace’s. “You are doing amazing, Ace. You are.” Ace nodded. “Why do you suddenly bring this up? We haven't spoken about cars before.” Whitebeard let out a breath. “Because I haven't wanted to bring it up in case it would bring up a bad reaction. But Andrea said we should try and bring it up.” Ace blinked. “Oh, I see. That's fine then.” Whitebeard was glad about that, and Ace handled it fine. He was hoping that going to see the cars would go fine. So for now, they just relaxed and enjoyed the day until Andrea would come.

Andrea came around noon, and they moved to get Ace in the wheelchair again, going to see the cars again. This time, it went much better to get Ace in the wheelchair, Ace managing to help out with his good arm. When he was in the chair, they then made their way down a few floor, before they headed to the left, Andrea saying they were heading to the employee parking, where no cars should be on and driving. It sounded to be a good plan. When they got to the end of the hospital, Andreas asked again if Ace was ready, which he said yes to. They then headed outside, being a small walk before they got to the employee parking, meeting no cars during the walk. When they got to the parking, Ace still seemed fine, Whitebeard carefully pushing the wheelchair. When they got inside the parking, Ace’s breath was somewhat speeding a bit, but nothing bad. As Ace seemed fine, the kid turned to look at Andrea. “Can I- can I touch a car?” Andrea nodded. “You can, just don't damage it.” Ace chuckled. “I won’t damage it. I just want to touch it.” Andrea nodded, and Ace moved a hand out to touch a green car, probably to see it wasn't dangerous. “I feel fine.” Said Ace after he had touched it. Andrea nodded. “Good. I think this is enough for now, so we should head inside. Next time, we might, _might_ , see a car that is on. You are making quite the progress. Which is good as you're only here for another a few days.” That was true, they were soon to head home. 

When they were back at the room, Andrea had a smile. “This was great. You did amazing, Ace. Next step is a car that is on. But, I also want to say, when you get out of here, you might react again. We are testing things out in a very controlled environment, and when it’s not as controlled, it can get scary again, so be prepared for it. You will get some pills to help you keep calm, and I suggest you do things slowly and carefully, and when you're going to be close to cars the first few times, you should take a pill. It is beta blockers, made to keep your heart from racing, for many just that helps a lot, which I hope will be enough.” It sounded like Andrea had a good plan, which was great. They needed to plan what to do when they got out. Ace still had school, but they would keep him home for a bit still, to be sure he was fine. He could lose another week of school, it was fine. They had spoken with the school and they understood the situation. That, and they didn't want to get on their bad side by saying no. The school had said if Ace did a few things for extra credits when he got back, it would all be fine. So it was taken care of. 

As they spoke about this and that, Ace said he missed the others, and it was decided Thatch would come tomorrow, just Thatch was allowed to come, and the rest would see Ace when he got home.

\---x----

Thatch gave a laugh as he came into the room. “Ace! How are you?! Oh my God! You look horrible!” Ace just chuckled. “I looked worse. How are you? Are you and everyone fine?” Thatch nodded. “Yeah! We miss you though. Same with Pops and Marco. We haven't seen any of you.” Ace gave a sheepish look. “I know, but I really like them here.” Thatch waved his hand. “Nah nah, it’s fine. You need them now. We’re all fine and not hurt. You are. What even happened?” Whitebeard knew Thatch would ask, and he hoped it would go fine. Ace swallowed. “Some guy came into my lane and we crashed.” So far, so good. Thatch blinked. “How?” Ace sighed. “He-... he didn't want to live anymore.” Thatch blinked again. “And he brought you into it? That's mean.” Ace nodded, eyes a bit blank, but he looked fine. “He did, but he did.. die. His mother is really sad.” That had Thatch seem more understanding. “Oh… I didn't know he died…” Ace shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s fine now. I am soon headed home anyhow.” Whitebeard saw the change of subject happening, and he would let it happen. Thatch smiled “I know! We miss you so much!” This was a better conversation. They then spoke about how Ace would need the wheelchair for a bit, and how he would be let out of school for a bit more while he healed. Thatch did say he was a bit jealous of that, mentioning what they were learning at school now, Ace also saying he actually missed school a bit, missing his friends and such. Which was understandable.

Thatch was with them for an hour, before he left, saying he had homework and he would get Izou to pick him up. Thatch then left, and when he was out, Whitebeard moved a hand to Ace’s shoulder, his good one. “You did great, son. You answered his questions well.” Ace nodded. “I thought so as well. It was a bit hard tough.” Whitebeard nodded. “Which I get, but you did good.” Ace smiled at that, and after that, Ace moved to his phone, bringing up a video to watch, watching it with him. Not that he found it too interesting, but he wanted to be here for Ace, so he could handle a video or three, same with Marco, but he seemed to use the opportunity to do some work, which was good too. They just relaxed with that, and after an hour, the door opened and Andrea came inside. “How did the visit go?” Ace sighed. “He asked about the crash, but it went fine. It was a bit tough.” Andrea nodded. “Which I get, but you seemed to handle it well. How are you feeling now? Ready for another trip out?” Ace nodded. “I can try. Will we be looking at the cars again?” Andrea nodded. “Yes, but also maybe see a car that is on. I parked close to the entrance today, so I can try and start my car.” Ace nodded slowly. “Can we- I don't want to decide that now.” Andrea nodded. “Which is fine. Let’s head out and we’ll see how you feel.” Ace nodded, and they got Ace into the wheelchair, before they made their way outside.

When they got out to the cars, Ace seemed to handle it fine. Andrea then led them to her car, which was a red subaru. “Well, this is my car. Shall we try starting it?” Ace nodded slowly. “Y-yeah.” Andrea smiled. “You can say no, Ace.” Ace nodded. “I know, but I want to try.” Andrea nodded, and moved to sit inside the car, keeping the door open before she started her car. When the sound started, Ace took a gasping breath, before it continued hitched, but he was fine aside from that. Andrea then came out of the car, heading over to Ace. “How do you feel?” Ace tried to take a deep breath, but it failed. “O-okay. Can I- can I touch it?” Andrea nodded. “You can. See that it’s not dangerous.” Ace nodded and slowly brought a hand to the car, retracting it when it first touched, before he moved it back. It seemed to help, Ace managing to breathe more calmly. It was still rushed, but fine. Andrea then moved into her car and turned it off, before she moved out. “Well, this went by fine. Shall we head inside again?” Ace nodded and they headed inside. When they got inside, Ace asked for something to help him calm down, which he got, and Ace got it. Ace didn't fall asleep from it, but it helped him calm down. Andrea also spoke a bit with them, telling how Ace was doing amazing, and next time, they could try being inside a car, which would also be the last step. But they would see how Ace felt tomorrow. Ace was also supposed to be released in two days, so if they got him into a car, it would be great.

The rest of the day went by fine, and Ace slept well through the night, and when the next day started and Andrea came, they headed out to her car again, and before she started it, she asked if Ace wanted to sit in it, which Ace nodded slowly to. “Y-yeah, I can try, probably.” They then helped Ace inside the car with some small issue, before Andrea moved to the front. “Okay, you're doing great. Do you want me to start the car?” Ace swallowed. “I don't- I don't know.” Andrea nodded. “Then I won’t start it. Only if you're sure.” Ace nodded. “I’m not sure. I don't want it on.” Andrea nodded. “And that's fine. We take it when you're ready. If you want, I got the keys to my co-worker, who has an electric. You want to try that?” Ace nodded, and they headed to a blue Nissan Leaf, and they got Ace inside the car, Andrea moving to the front. “How does this feel?” Ace nodded. “Okay. Feels like the other one.” Andrea nodded. “The only difference is that I just started the car.” Ace blinked. “W-what? I don't hear anything?” Andrea chuckled. “Never been in an electric?” Ace nodded. “I have, but I never put it to thought it was this silent.” Andrea chuckled. “But it is. Want to take a small ride? I am allowed to. Just around the lot. Your father and brother can also join us.” Ace nodded. “Let’s try.” That had Andrea smile, and he and Marco got into the car, before Andrea slowly backet it out of the spot, before they took a small round in the parking lot. Ace’s breath did hitch and he had his hand out moving with his breathing, trying to calm down, and he could see Andrea having a close eye on Ace through the mirror. When they got back to the spot and parked, Ace had a few stray tears down his face, but he seemed fine aside from it. 

When Andrea moved back to Ace when she went out of the car, she gave a smile. “How did it feel?” Ace nodded, using a hand to dry the stray tears. “Fine. It was scary, but it was okay. I would like something though.” Andrea nodded, and brought out a syringe, injecting the content into Ace’s IV. They then got Ace out of the car and back into the wheelchair, before they headed back to their room. Ace seemed glad to be able to get back to the room and the bed, getting tired from the drugs he got. It wasn't so bad he fell asleep, but was tired for a while. The rest of the day went by fine, and tomorrow, they would leave for home. Ace being healed enough. They would still head to the hospital for check-ups now and then, to make sure Ace was healing well. As Ace was fine, Whitebeard called Izou and asked for him to get them tomorrow, around 1pm, so they had a few hours alone home before the rest showed up. Izou said he would get them and it was all in the box. 

Andrea came back after a couple hours and gave them some pills, saying Ace was in charge of them, and to take them when he felt he needed something to calm himself down, or when he knew he was going to be in or close to cars. They were also given some pain medication, which Whitebeard was in charge of and was told then they could take them, and that he could take a couple now and then outside the set times, if the pain got worse. Aside from that, they were ready to head home. So, when the next day came and the clock was close to 1pm, Ace smiled as he got some help into the car, the wheelchair being put in the back. Ace still looked fine. When they all were ready, they started the drive home, and Whitebeard kept a close eye on Ace, but he seemed to handle this well. The fact it was an electric car was probably a huge help for Ace. It didn't make any sounds. When they got to the home, they helped Ace out of the car and into the wheelchair again, before they walked into the house, having prepared a small celebration for Ace, seeing how he was finally home.

Yes, things were going fine, and Ace was doing perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the story, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I hope this was a good ending and a good chapter. I know it might have been fast paced places, especially the end, but it was getting really long. I know many might have wanted some from Ace’s pov, but it just happened that it became just Whitebeard’s pov, and I hope it was okay. Ace also had a good progress as I wanted him to get better and be a feel good story _
> 
> _ And if you want to see more, I can do more in the one shot series, just let me know and I will make it. _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
